Middle Earth, Meet Liana
by Nikki Staggerwall
Summary: A modern girl finds herself in Middle Earth during its greatest time of need. She joins the Fellowship and catches the eye of a certain Mirkwood prince, but what happens when they arrive in Lotholorien and she meets the March Warden?
1. An Adventure

            "Liana Anna Christensen!! Get up right now or you're walking to school!!" This is what I woke up to every morning: my mom screaming her head off at me to get my butt out of bed.  I mean, honestly, what high school student can easily get out of bed on a Monday morning?  

I groaned inwardly and threw my covers off myself.  I got out of bed and rolled up the shades.  I staggered into the bathroom and woke myself up with a cold shower, threw on whatever clothes I saw laying around and went down the stairs into the kitchen.  

After a quick breakfast of cereal (how original) I packed my book bag, said my farewells to my family, and began walking to my bus stop about 2 blocks away.  My life was boring and not unusual until then.  Then that damned dog changed everything.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            You see, there's this really mean dog that lives on the corner of my street.  I have to walk past this house everyday on the way to my school bus.  This dog must have been born in hell because he's the worst, nastiest dog I have ever had the misfortune to meet.  He's a huge Rotty mix, probably weighs more than me, and has mauled 3 mailmen in a row.  

Usually this dog is chained to a tree in his, ahem, unfenced yard, but this was the day of all days!  This dog's, or I should say demon's, owner opened the door to get the newspaper about the same time I was walking past.  The split second that the door was open, guess what comes barreling out…..demon dog.  He went after his nearest prey, me.  

I saw this cannonball of muscle flying towards me and I did something that any other human being in my position would do….head for the hills.  Luckily for me, I thought, there are woods nearby so I'll lose this dog in there or climb up a tree.  Who cares if a crazy old man, who shoots his chickens if they don't lay him scrambled eggs, owns those woods?  So there I was running for my life being chased by demon dog, with the dog's owner shouting after us, "Stay, Bruiser, stay!  Bad dog!"  

So I ran and ran, as soon as I thought my heart was going to burst on me, I saw the woods and forced my legs to run just a little further.  I passed the first line of trees, second, third, and I looked behind myself to see if I'm still being chased.  Bad idea. A second later, my feet flew out from under my and I fell on my face.  Darkness….


	2. What The?

            My eyes fluttered open and slowly took in my surroundings.  I was still in the woods because I saw shades of green and brown everywhere.  Good, that meant I wasn't in heaven yet.  Wait…..then where was the killer dog.  I quickly sat up and looked around.  Yeah, I was still in the woods, but those kind of trees didn't grow in Minnesota.  

            I stood up, picked up my backpack, and brushed the dirt and leaves off of me.  I walked a few paces to the nearest tree and studied it.  I circled it as if looking for an answer hidden in its wrinkled bark.  What I found on the other side nearly jumpstarted my heart.  

            There was the demon dog, lying at the base of the tree.  From the looks of him, he was hurt.  I slowly crept over to him knowing I might be putting my life on the line.  I crouched down a few feet away from him and saw that he was just slightly dazed and disoriented.  He slowly got onto his feet and studied my carefully.  I squeezed my eyes shut and waited to feel his teeth tearing into me.  

             Nothing happened.  I slowly opened them and saw the "demon dog" sitting there and wagging his tail with his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth.  Naturally, I was cautious because this dog might just be a great actor.  I slowly approached the dog with my hand in a fist, holding my knuckles out for him to sniff.  He wagged his tail even harder and leaned his head forward to sniff, no lick my hand.  Hmm, maybe this dog wasn't as bad as he seemed.  Or maybe that jolt made him lose his marbles.  Whatever.  

            "Bruiser, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.  What do you think?" I asked him, surveying our surroundings.  But suddenly, Bruiser went on high alert.  His back bristled, tail went straight up, ears perked, and nose sniffing the air.  We weren't alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bruiser put his nose to the ground and began following a scent.  I didn't want to be left in an unfamiliar place along, so I had no other choice, but to follow this dog that I didn't even fully trust the rest of the forest.  I was exhausted by that time, and sat down to lean against a tree and recover my strength.  Bruiser came and sat next to me, as if knowing that I couldn't go any farther without catching my breath.  I slowly petted him and he wagged his tail in appreciation.  Wow, wait until my friends hear about this at home, where ever that was at the moment.  

I must have drifted off, because when I woke up, it was already getting dark.  I was terrified and very hungry.  The dog was still by my side, but I still didn't feel safe.  I stood up and looked over the forest.  What I saw made my heart soar; I saw a pinprick of light, far below me.  I wanted to go on, but my stomach rumbling made me stop.  I reached into my backpack, and took out my lunchbox.  I ate half my sandwich and some chips, but saved the rest because I didn't know when the next time I would be eating.  I left my backpack, not thinking that I'd be needing my math book anytime soon.  

            "C'mon, Bruiser!  We might just find salvation," I said, motioning with my hand toward the light.  As if on cue, Bruiser jumped up, put his nose to the ground, and began following a scent.  I sure hope this leads to the light, I thought.  We went down into the forest as the light became steadily larger and brighter.  We walked for quite some time until we came to a clearing, with a small campfire burning in the center.  No one was there.  Suddenly I heard a noise in the woods behind and before I had time to turn around, a blade was held against my throat.  


	3. Sauron Who?

I would have screamed, but a large hand was clamped across my mouth.  I took martial arts for several years and so I thought this was the time to whip it out.  I elbowed the attacker in the abdomen and I felt his grip on me loosen.  I spun around and punched my attacker in the jawbone causing him to fall backwards.  

I spun around wanting to make a quick getaway, but my eyes met an arrow directed straight at my forehead and only a few inches away.  My eyes went up to see the face of the arrow's owner.  My eyes met a pair of clear, blue ones clouded with anger.  I was not going to be taken so easily.  I met his intense gaze and smirked.  

The man I knocked down got up, rubbing his jaw where I hit him, and strode over to the side of the arrow bearer.  He was tall and built with chin-length wavy black hair, but really dirty and grimy.  What really surprised me was that he wore a shirt, tunic, and cloak all in black, with a sword at his side.  

            "That will do, Legolas," he said motioning to the blondie to lower his arrow.  Blondie reluctantly complied.  "It is uncommon for a woman to be experienced in combat," tall, dark, and handsome said to me.  

            I was still too much in shock.  I had run into the woods, been knocked silly, demon dog became nice, and I was attacked then threatened with an arrow.  And I never thought this day could get worse.  Speaking of demon dog…….I looked over blondie's shoulder and saw that a short, stout man had a rope around Bruiser's neck and snout.  Behind the shorty stood a tall, elderly man with a staff, another man, and four little children with big feet huddled around him.  Oh my…..

            "What business does a woman have in the forest in the middle of the night?" he demanded roughly.  "Wearing that?" he added, motioning to my clothes.  Hey, this Roxy shirt cost me a good part of my allowance!  

            "Look, I don't know what I'm doing here as much as you do.  So if you'd kindly let go of me," I said shrugging his hand off my shoulder, "and I'll go on my merry way."  Jeez, was I brave talking back to a man that could easier slit my throat.  But on the contrary, he looked impressed.  He was about to say something when a hand gently clapped him on the shoulder.  It was the elderly man.  

            "Allow me to speak to her for a moment, please," he said giving me a grave smile.  TD&H (Tall, dark, and handsome) quickly nodded, looking back at me, and joined the other group behind me.  The old man slowly turned his attention back to me.  

            "I see you've found your way into the domain of Rivendell," he said slowly as if he had all the time in the world.  I suddenly had great respect for him seeing his wizened face.  

            "Ahh, I guess you can say that.  I was running away from the dog you hold there and I tripped, blacked out, and found myself here.  Isn't that just wonderful?" I said sighing and looking around me.

            "Rivendell holds many magical secrets.  I believe that you are from the time beyond," he said studying me and my clothes, which consisted of low-cut jeans, and a Roxy sweatshirt hoodie.  

            "Uh, you mean I'm in the past?" I asked wide eyed.  "Well, that would explain the swords and arrows."  He gazed at me and didn't reply and then as if coming to a great decision, he nodded and gave a deep sigh.  

            "I'm afraid you come to Middle Earth in a time of great crisis.  We are the fellowship chosen to destroy a ring of power, before it destroys us.  Allow me to introduce myself," but he was cut short by TD&H.  

            "How do you know she is not a spy of Sauron?  Why do you tell her those things of immense secrecy?" he demanded.  The elderly man slowly turned around to face the challenger and calmly said, "I do not believe that she is of Sauron.  I do not believe she is evil."  Evil, Sauron, ring, power.  Whoa, brain overload!  

            I stepped up so I was directly facing TD&H.  "Listen here.  I know you don't like me or know me.  I've just found out I've been sent into the past, into Middle Earth, or whatever you call it.  I don't know who you are and why I'm here, so could you just let me go.  I've gotta find a way back home!" I said strongly, despite my growing uneasiness.  With those words, one of the children stepped forward.  I then realized that he looked much older then a child, like an adult weighed down by a heavy burden.  

            "She means us no harm.  She wants to go home, just as we all do.  She comes in peace." And with those words he quickly retreated back to his former spot.  The elderly man look tenderly at the child and nodded.  

            "As I was saying, my name is Gandalf the Grey.  This is," motioning to TD&H, "Aragorn or Strider, that is," motioning to blondie, "Legolas, he who holds your animal is Gimli.  The other man is Boromir and the halflings around him are Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry," motioning to the children.  "Come join us at our fire.  There is much explaining to do."


	4. Getting to Know You

I slowly sat down on a log, looking wearily at the rest of the men as they sat.  I didn't feel to keen on sitting there, in the middle of the night, in a foreign land, with a bunch of guys I didn't know.  Just dandy.  

            Gandalf, whom I found out was a wizard, told me about the history of the ring.  Sauron the Dark Lord forged a Ring of immense power with which he planed to take over Middle Earth.  A little piece of jewelry will help you gain the world?  Sounded like a Pinky and the Brain kind of plan to me.  But Sauron lost the Ring and now the Fellowship had it and had to make their way into Sauron's evil land of Mordor and destroy the ring.  The only way the ring can be destroyed is by being cast into the fiery pits of Mt. Doom, a medieval volcano.  Sounds like fun! 

            I was also told that we were in the outskirts of Rivendell, an Elven city, where the Fellowship was first formed. Before going to sleep, we sat around the fire and I found out about the members of the Fellowship's backgrounds.  Aragorn was a man, obviously, and destined to become the king of Gondor, I think it was.  Cool, I was standing in the presence of royalty!  He had a "lady-love", an elf by the name of Arwen in Rivendell.  Damn….I couldn't have him.  

Legolas was an elf, hence the pointy ears, and he was a prince of another Elven city, Mirkwood.  Woohoo….double royalty!  Gimli was a short lil dwarf with a big personality, who didn't think too highly of Legolas.  Boromir was from Gondor and he didn't like Aragorn too much because he didn't think Gondor needed a king.  Geez, what a soap opera!  The little kids were called "Hobbits".  Frodo carried the Ring of power and Sam was his servant/friend.  Merry and Pippin were cousins, who loved make pranks and cause trouble.  I guessed I'd be the 10th member of this strange Fellowship.  

In return for their openness, I told them about myself and my world.  They sat their wide-eyed as I told them about electricity, cars, cell phones, democratic governments, and other important things.  Everyone started to warm up to me and not look at me as if I'd shoot them anytime soon.  Even, Aragorn, who at first doubted me, eventually took his hand off his sword hilt.  Oh, what lovely progress. 

            When it was time to go to sleep, I wasn't too confident.  I mean, how would I know that they, you know, wouldn't………never mind.  I walked up to Gandalf, who I trusted the most out of the group and pulled him aside to talk.  

            "Gandalf, I don't feel very safe," I said forwardly.  I was afraid that he thought that I wasn't safe from the enemy, but he understood.  

            "Liana, these are all honorable men.  That's why they came on this journey and put down their lives for it.  You are safe, trust me."  But before going to bed I _had_ to know: how the hell did I get here?  I still didn't believe my eyes or ears that I was in the presence of all these people/creatures that were considered fairy tales.  

            "Gandalf, wait, but how am I here?  I mean, how did I get here and can I go back?"

            "A magical portal is possible, but they are rare and far between.  Even with my magic, I couldn't conjure one back and I would be against everything," he said, sighing deeply.  

            "Against what?" I asked.  I didn't know that there were rules on creating holes through past and present.  

            "Think about it."  And our conversation ended at that and walked over to the fire.  

            We hunkered down for the night around the fire and I was given a spare sleeping bag and blanket.  The Hobbits had become my friends in a short amount of time and they soon snuggled up around me, "for protection" they said.  I don't think that they'd be able to protect me from anything bigger than a mole-rat, but I didn't tell them that.  Legolas took the first watch, since Elves didn't need that much sleep.  It took me a while to get used to sleeping on the ground, which was as hard as, well, the ground.  I made a silent promise never again to complain about how hard my bed at home was.  Soon, I drifted off into a restless sleep.      


	5. Home Away From Home

The morning came too soon for my liking.  I am not a morning person and I'm afraid I took it out on my newly found friends.  I groaned, cursed, and refused to get up.  Finally Legolas and Aragorn hoisted me up.  Now, I was wide-awake. For a split second, I forgot where I was and was paralyzed from fear of seeing nine men gathered around me.  I was even more distraught when I saw that my baby Bruiser had run away during the night.  I blinked a couple of times and probably looked really stupid, but I soon regained sanity.  

            "Gosh, she's a worser getting upper than we are, Pip," Merry said, jokingly, elbowing Pippin, who laughed.  I made a face at them.  

            "We will have to make up for our delay yesterday," Aragorn said.  Even though Gandalf was the oldest and wisest of the group, Aragorn definitely had leadership skills.  Well, I guess he needs those if he's going to be king.  We had a quick breakfast of freshly caught fish and _lembas_ bread, Elvin bread.  I finished off my sandwich and shared with the Hobbits my chocolate chip cookies.  They just couldn't get enough of it and they fought over the very last crumb.   

            We proceeded on, they did, not me, I just followed.  They could be leading me to a monster, which only ate little girls for all I knew.  Ugh, that's not a nice thought.  

            The weather was luckily pleasant and we walked at ease.  Merry and Pippin engaged everyone in song and I hummed along, even though I didn't understand Elvish.  

It's strange because on Earth, well, I still am on Earth, but in the past, wait, present, oh whatever.  Anyways, on my-time Earth, it's weird for men to sing so openly unless you're in one of those pop N*Sync bands, and that is just as embarrassing.  But here, everyone joined in, from Gimli with his deep, gruff voice and Legolas with his light, flowing voice.  It was so nice to listen to and when they finished I applauded.  They looked at me kind of strangely though.  

            And then I remembered my most important question, which I had so stupidly ignored earlier.  How the hell was I supposed to get home??  I ran up to the head of our group, where Gandalf walked, while talking to Aragorn.  

            "Um, excuse me," I asked politely.  They stopped talking and looked at me.  "Uh, I didn't ask this earlier, but, um….."  Just ask, Liana!!  "How am I supposed to get home?" I ended meekly.  Gandalf smiled that kind, understanding smile of his.  

            "We were just discussing that, Liana.  We're not quite sure.  Fangorn Forest is a very magical place, where strange things happen.  Even with my magic, I cannot create a portal for you.  It would be much too dangerous, in case something from your world or ours switched with you.  It is difficult to explain, but we are going to Ulendiell, an Elvish wizard, who will be able to answer our questions."

            "But that will delay your journey to Mt. Doom!" I cried.  "I don't want you to make a side-trip just for the sake of me!"

            "It is not a detour, milady," Aragorn said.  "We are doing this for your safety.  Mordor is not a place for you."  He ended at that.  Oh, so now I'm too wimpy to go with you, huh?  But I wasn't about to argue with the future king.  

            "Thank you, milord," I said, bowing my head and returning to my place by the Hobbits, who were torturing Legolas.  

            "Can I see your bow?  It's so pretty!" Pippin chimed, childishly.  

            "No, I want to see it!" Merry interjected.  

            "I want to see his swords!" Sam said, excitedly.  Frodo smiled, but did not contribute to their ranting.  Legolas smiled and teased, "I'm afraid I can't Master Hobbits.  You might lose a hand or foot and we wouldn't want to make you any smaller than you already are."  I laughed at their disappointed faces.  Legolas turned to me.  

            "They can be such a nuisance sometimes," he said good-naturedly.  I smiled, I had never noticed how handsome he was until now.  He had long, blonde hair, done back in a braid and crystalline eyes, which seemed to pierce whatever he looked at.  Uh oh, flirtatious mood coming on.  

            "But would you allow a lady to see your sword?" I said sweetly.  He furrowed his brow.  

            "I fear that you too would injure yourself and then I would have a lady as a burden to carry.  I would rather that not happen," he said, his eyes twinkling.  The Hobbits scoffed at me now and turned their attention to my clothes.  

            "Why do you where pants?  Aren't girls supposed to wear pretty, little dresses?" Merry said, poking my jeans.  

            "I've never seen that kind of material.  What is it?" Sam asked.  I caught Legolas's gaze and rolled my eyes.  

            "It's _denim_.  Everyone in my time wears it, boys and girls," I finished with a laugh at their shocked faces.  

            "Rooocheee…." Pippin trailed off.  I looked at him quizzically, but then realized he was trying to read my shirt.  

            "It says Rock-see.  It's a designer brand," I said with pride.

            "What's a "designer brand"?" said Frodo with interest.  Oh dear, this was going to take a while.  

            After I finished explaining designer brands, to my luck, we stopped for lunch.  We had _lembas_ bread, a.k.a Elven crackers, and apples from the nearby trees.  We all sat in a circle munching, while Gandalf and the Hobbits smoked some "Longbottom weed", as they called it.  I didn't know marijuana went back that far in time!  

            Then Boromir and Aragorn got into an argument over where they should camp for the night and be safe from Orcs.  My ears perked up at the unfamiliar word.  I mean, I had heard it but only in my brother's computer game _War Craft_.  I really didn't think those ugly, disgusting, green beings were real…….but were they.  I sweetly walked up to the feuding two and asked simply, "What's an orc?"  They both turned to look at me like I had three heads.  Boromir cleared his throat and Aragorn looked around as if an Orc would come and present itself for example.  Legolas came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.  I got a little tingly feeling in my stomach, but my curiosity overcame it.  

            "Liana," he said.  Ooooh, my name sounded so preeeeetty being said by an elf!  "Orcs used to be Elves.  In the First Age, Elves were taken captive, tortured and mutilated in the dungeons of the Dark Lord, until they were transformed into a terrible and ruined form.  They multiplied and now they are soldiers in Sauron's army……our enemy."  And with that he finished, as if he was just describing what he ate for dinner.  I looked up (he was pretty tall) at his fair face and tried to imagine how such a beautiful and noble race could be turned to evil.  

            "That about sums it up," Boromir said with a sigh and Aragorn nodded slowly.  I think they were testing my reaction.  Maybe they thought I would run and head for the Hills after hearing such awful news.  I gulped and smiled, "Thank you, Legolas."  He nodded.  I then noticed the Hobbits were gathered around me open-mouthed.  It seemed they hadn't heard the story of how Orcs came around.  I smiled at them, wanting to give them courage as well, but inside I was shaking.  Frodo hung his head and mumbled something quietly.  "This danger is all my doing."  I think I was the only one who heard him.     

After learning these bleak news, I convinced Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir to teach me in the art of self-defense.  

"You seem to be fine in hand to hand combat," Aragorn commented, rubbing his jaw ruefully.  I laughed.  

"Let's start with a small sword.  Hobbits, give me one of you swords," Boromir said.

"You'll have to fight me for it," Merry said, bravely, hugging his sword close to his chest.  

"Fine then," Boromir said, rolling his eyes.  He swiftly grabbed the sword and held it out of Hobbit reach.  

"Hey!  That's no fair….you're taller then us," Pippin squealed.  

"Now that we have our sword, let's practice with defense," Aragorn said, taking out his sword.  I stood in awe……it was beautiful.  Aragorn gave me a strange look.  I sighed, might as well tell them now.  

"Guys," they all looked at me.  "I know you probably think it's strange that I'm getting all googly-eyed over your swords and bows and such.  But in my time, they're not used anymore, I mean they are, but only in like," I struggled for words, "for show in museums and Renaissance festivals.  Now we have guns: rifles, pistols, bazookas, you name it."  I was getting a lot of strange faces as well.  "But guns aren't as amazing as swords.  I mean, you need a lot of skill to wield it and I bet it's really heavy.  The most archery I've ever done is in my gym class for a semester.  So just ignore all my rambling…." I trailed off.  They would never understand how people used guns for bad things.  They fought with honor and bravery and for everything that was important to them.  And for that I greatly admired them.   Frodo finally broke the silence as he walked up to me.  "It is amazing how we could be so alike, yet so different."  I smiled as a tear fell down my cheek.  I bent down and gave him a hug.  More tears slowly slipped down my cheeks, man, I missed home.  But I was soon enveloped in a Hobbit group hug as Merry, Pippin, and Sam rushed over to comfort me.  

            I straightened up and wiped away my face.  "I'm good, now how about some sword-fighting?" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            We practiced for about two hours, with the Hobbits standing on the sidelines and shouting encouragement.  After a while, my arm grew sore and I had to stop, but in that short time I was able to defend myself from all of Aragorn's swings at me.  

            "Wow," I said, sitting down, "that is really a lot of work, but lots of fun!  Thank you for the honor of teaching me," I said, graciously.  

            "Hey!  What about us?" the Hobbits said, indignantly.  

            "And of course, I must thank the Hobbits, for their amazing pointers," I said with a bow.  They giggled and began a tussle on the ground.  Legolas came and sat down next to me.  

            "Strange little creatures aren't they?" Gandalf said.  "You can learn everything about them, but a year later they will still surprise you," he said with a smile.  

I really had started getting attached to them.  They were like the pets of the Fellowship.  Frodo was taken care of by Gandalf, Sam was devotedly attached to Frodo, Merry took a liking to Boromir, who taught him how to wield a small sword, and Pippin was my favorite.  

He was so naïve and childlike, that you just couldn't help but love him.  He often snuggled up next to me at night and walked beside me.  Deep inside, I wanted to go home to see my family, but I just couldn't bear thinking about leaving my newfound friends.  I wished that Elves, Hobbits, and Wizards existed on Earth - that would definitely make life more interesting.  


	6. Surprise Attack

Many thanks to my reviewers!  This is my first fanfic, so I was ecstatic when I got reviews! *does happy dance*  I _did_ realize while writing that the Fellowship doesn't actually go into Fangorn, while they are the complete Fellowship.  I thought it would be a good place for Liana to show up, because its magical and cool things can happen in it.  But when I looked at my trusty map of Middle Earth, I noticed that it would be all wrong, so I will be changing that in the future (possibly to the forest outside Rivendell)....but thanks to all those keen eyes, who also picked that up!  And without further ado……another chappie…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were all sitting and resting, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by me and landed in the bushes behind me.  I thought that was weird since Legolas, the main arrow-shooter of the Fellowship, was sitting next to me.  In the blink of an eye, Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf were up and armed.  

            "Orcs!" Legolas said in a tone I had never heard before.  

            "Hobbits, gather around me.  Frodo, come quick, " Gandalf said in a commanding tone, that the Hobbits didn't even ignore. 

 I, for one, was terrified.  Sure I was slightly trained with the sword, but under this pressure, it all just flew out of my head.  But I refused to be the Mary-Sue in this situation.  I grabbed the nearest sword and ran up beside Legolas.  

He knew that I was scared and pushed me behind him.  He shot at arrow into the woods and down fell a thing clad in black.  Then they all ran out of the woods.  You see, seeing an Orc for the first time is not a very nice experience.  They look much better when contained in a computer screen.  

            They were tall, dirty, black-dressed (starting to sound like Aragorn) disgusting creatures.  They wore crude armor and carried, what looked like, screwed up swords.  Legolas shot another arrow with deadly accuracy and one fell to the ground.  Aragorn and Boromir were back-to-back fighting off about ten Orcs.  Gandalf swung a mean staff and used his sword too.  The Hobbits were helping to hack off some of the Orcs' legs.  I was just standing their frozen.  

But suddenly, I saw an Orc run up behind Legolas, who was busy killing another.  I don't know what I did, but I soon saw an Orc fall to the ground under my sword.  Legolas swung around and looked down at the dead Orc, then at me.  I was just as shocked.  

He wasted no time in going back to fighting some more.  But again I saw something that the other warriors did not.  An Orc stood at the top of a hill with an aimed bow and arrow in his hands, aimed at Frodo.  I guess I just went with instinct.  

The following events seemed to pass in slow-motion.  I let out a blood-curdling scream and ran towards Frodo.  I pushed him to the ground.  Then I felt a tearing sensation in my shoulder.  I fell and all went black…..

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I'm sorry that it's a short chapter, but a good one is coming up ;)


	7. Things Are Not What They Seem

Hello again!  Thanks to my reviewers and hope you enjoyed the cliffie ;)  I promised you a good chapter and here it goes…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When I awoke, I was partially blinded.  It was very bright and sunny and I was in a beautifully decorated room, lying in an extremely comfortable, soft bed.  I looked to my side and saw a pair of bright, blue eyes watching me intently.  

            "Legolas," I breathed, attempting to sit up.  A sharp pain throughout my upper body stopped me from doing so.  

            "Liana, you're awake.  We've been waiting," he said calmly, with a smile.  He stood up from his chair and came and kneeled at the side of the bed.  "You have been abed for several days now."  He must have seen the questioning in my eyes for he replied easily, "Do not fear, milady, you are in the house of the elf-wizard Ulendiell.  You are safe, do not worry."  

            "But what of," I said, touching my shoulder and wincing.  

            "You were struck in the shoulder by an Orc arrow.  We were afraid that it might be poisoned, so we rushed to Ulendiell, to heal you.  It will pain you for several more days, but it will luckily heal."  With those words, another person walked into the room.  

            The room suddenly became brighter (if that was possible) and clearer and I saw a beautiful elf stride in, no float in was more like it.  He had long white hair done up in a similar fashion like Legolas and he wore a long tunic of pale blue.  With his white hair and being a wizard, I would have guessed that he would be older, but he showed no sign of age.  He was extremely handsome, even surpassing Legolas (if that was possible) and his eyes twinkled with a special knowing as he studied me.  I suddenly felt very naked and unprotected under his gaze.  His presence made my heart soar, yet in the back of my mind, I felt something very….wrong.  

            But I was saved from Ulendiell, when Gandalf came in as well.  

            "Ah, milady.  We were wondering when you'd awake.  Legolas, has not left your side.  It seems he has his life to owe you," Gandalf said with a warm smile.  I looked at Legolas and he bowed.  What a gentleman!  

            "It was quite an act of courage, milady Liana," Ulendiell said softly.  His voice was light and flowing and had a hypnotical element to it.  "I would not have expected for someone who had just learned the blade (I guess he meant "learned how to use a sword to kill Orcs") would show such bravery in the face of immense danger.  You have saved Middle Earth."

            Saved Middle Earth!  Whoa!  How in the name of pantyhose did I do that??  

            "You saved the life of the Ring bearer, he is also now indebted to you."  Gandalf said with a wave towards the door.  There stood the Fellowship, Hobbits and all.  Frodo came forth.  

            "Milady, you saved my life," he said kneeling at the foot of my bed.  For that I give you my life in payment of this debt," and with that he rose and returned to the doorway.  I was shocked and greatly touched.  

            "I…..really don't know what to say.  I just did what I think everyone else would do in my position.  Thank you, Frodo, but I really don't think that's necessary."  But Legolas interrupted, "It is customary, milady.  When you save someone's life, that person will be indebted to you, until he saves your life.  It has always been that way."  Wow, if only that worked in my world.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            That night was very pleasant, despite my injury.  We had a feast with Ulendiell in the banquet hall and chattered lightly, as if we didn't have a care in the world.  Legolas sat on my left and Frodo on my right.  They seemed to have taken up the positions of my servants and greatly helped me, with my injury and all.  Gandalf and Ulendiell were always in deep conversation, so the rest of us talked with the other elves of Ulendiell's court.  It was a nice change from the rugged life and a nice thing to think about, instead of the Ring and the doom of all.  

            Legolas and I had a wonderful conversation about the Elves of my world compared to the Elves of Middle Earth.  

            "Well, my Elves work for a big, fat man who wears a red suit, making toys," I said, with a giggle at his face. 

            "Why do they _work for him??  We have the freedom to do what we want.  And why do they make _toys_??"  Legolas asked, wrinkling his nose.  _

            "Well, we have a holiday called "Christmas", when all the good little boys and girls get present from Santa Claus, the big fat guy, who the Elves work for.  So, they make toys for all the children.  But they live at the North Pole, which doesn't technically exist because it's just ice cold ocean water and icebergs, so technically, Elves don't exist."

            Legolas was even more puzzled, when I told him about how tiny Elves were and that they wore little green suits and shoes with bells on the ends of them.  I could tell that he was a little bit hurt and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.  

            "But I, personally, prefer Middle Earth Elves much more," I said with a smile.  He smiled and took my hand and kissed it.  That was quite a surprise, that's not really a custom on Earth.  But his touch was so light and gentle that it sent chills down my spine.  I quickly looked down, to hide the red flush evading my face.  I looked over at Ulendiell and he suddenly looked at me, his gaze meeting mine.  I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my shoulder and I gasped, clutching it.  Legolas looked at me sharply.  

            "Are you all right, milady?" he asked, concern flooding his eyes.  My shoulder hurt worse than it had when I had first received the wound, and NO, I was not fine.  

            "Legolas, I need to go to bed and rest," I said in an almost inaudible voice.  Legolas understood and stood to help me up to my room, Ulendiell rose first.  

            "Legolas, I will take her and give her medicine to alleviate the pain.  You can stay," he said walking towards me.  I was about to protest, but a look form Ulendiell, swept the words out of my mouth.  

            "Come, Liana," he said, supporting me.  I looked helplessly back at Legolas, but he had already returned to the feast.  Just peachy.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            Ulendiell eased me into a sitting position on my bed.  I was feeling extremely drowsy and could barely sit up.  After shutting the door, behind him, he came and sat next to me.  

            "There, there," Ulendiell said in a soothing voice.  He let me lean on him to keep from falling back on the bed.  He slowly slid down one side of my shirt off my wounded shoulder, but he was going a little bit too far.  I was too "drunk" to notice anything.  Ulendiell raised my chin with his finger so that I was eye level with him.  His eyes with sparkling and there was such depth and knowledge in them that you could just get lost in them.  I felt an urge deep inside, that I had never felt before.  

            Slowly, Ulendiell brought his lips to mine.  I closed my eyes as he kissed me slowly seeing if I'd comply and I did.  It was slow and methodical, but it got rough.  He laid me back on the bed and leaned in on top of me.  His hands roamed my body and I didn't protest.  

            But suddenly, I heard a quiet voice in my head.  It was Ulendiell.  

            "Liana, do you hear me?" it said softly.  I nodded, while still kissing him, all the pain in my shoulder gone.  He was like a seducing god that I just suddenly couldn't get enough of.  

            "Frodo has the Ring in the Fellowship doesn't he?" it said quietly.  I nodded again as I worked myself back so that I was supported by the bed's headboard.  

            "The Ring doesn't really need to be destroyed.  I could use it and help to save Middle Earth."  My eyes opened and I pulled away from Ulendiell, gaining some of my consciousness back. 

            Suddenly, the door swung open and over Ulendiell's shoulder I saw Legolas standing there.  He looked at the bed and gasped, "Liana?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Uh oh!  Liana's in trouble!!  More Leggy romance in next chapter….


	8. Forgive Me

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit…..had a bout of writer's block :-(. I also received my first flame. One of them was from one an idiotic guy at school. He found out about the story and flamed me without reading it. To show his stupidity, he misspelled stinks (stiks). Now I REALLY don't know how he got into the Honors classes. 

Another one of my flamers is Tandy. It's technically a flame, but not, because she didn't really say what I should improve on my story, just why it's "unoriginal". Well, Tandy, dear (may I call you that?), yes I DO know that there are only 9 members of the Fellowship, that's why it says in my summary: "Now it's a Fellowship of 10". 

And about Ulendiell being a traitor: DUH!! Bell rings in China! Of course Ulendiell is a traitor, just like Saruman and the rest of 'em. Without bad people, there wouldn't be the Lord of the Rings story to begin with. And maybe I don't want to find a storyline "I can claim as my own" because I am perfectly satisfied with my story. 

To all other reviewers: Thanks a bunch for all you support! And if you don't like my story, please don't be afraid to say so, but PLEASE give me REASONS why you don't like it……..on a lighter note…..another installment…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This woke me up out of my dream.  

            "Legolas!" I said in utter shock.  I pushed Ulendiell off of me and I shook my head, clearing out the fogginess.  

            "What did you do to her?" Legolas demanded, seizing Ulendiell roughly and pulling him off the bed.  But with a flick of his wrist, Ulendiell sent Legolas soaring, where his head connected sharply with the opposite wall with a resounding _crack!  I forgot magic overpowers physical strength._

               I screamed and made an attempt to run to Legolas, but Ulendiell caught me by the arm.  He gripped me tightly, despite my struggling, all his gentleness gone.  

            "Get me the Ring, Liana, or I will make your Fellowship's journey terrible," he said.  He held me there for a second, staring at me in dark fascination as the tears slid down my cheeks.  He let go of me and I fell to the ground and with that, he strolled out of the room, without even a glance at Legolas, who lay on the ground.  

            As soon as he was gone, I ran to Legolas's side.  The back of his head was bleeding, and the floor was lightly tinted.  

            "Legolas, I'm so sorry.  This is all my fault.  Please forgive me," I sobbed, stroking his hair, but he didn't respond.  I was in mortal fear that if I screamed for help, Ulendiell would hear me, but I didn't want to leave Legolas's side.  I was in utmost despair.  Because of my stupidity, a person I cared for was going to die.  

**           ***

But someone must have been watching over me, because to my luck, Gandalf walked urgently into the room.  

            "Gandalf!" I said overjoyed at this Savior.  He came and kneeled next to me and looked over Legolas.  

            "Liana!  What has happened here?  We must ask Ulendiell for aid.  What happened?" Gandalf said, extremely concerned.  I could hardly get the words out.

            "No, Ulendiell wants Ring…seduced me…Legolas came…saved…Ulendiell used magic….threw into wall," I was gasping for breath.  Gandalf's eyes flashed dangerously.

            "Liana," Gandalf said, putting a hand on my shoulder.  "Calm down, Legolas will survive, but we must leave now, we have overstayed our welcome.  Get Aragorn and Boromir and Gimli to help me carry Legolas.  Begin to pack up our belongings and I will meet you with the Hobbits in the stables in half an hour.  Keep Frodo close to you."  I stood, not fully comprehending.  

            "Go, Liana!  Make haste," Gandalf said urgently, pushing me towards the door.  I stumbled out the door and ran as fast as I could, afraid that I might run into Ulendiell along the way.  I ran to the dinner hall, where I expected them to still be feasting.  

            "Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli.  Gandalf needs help carrying Legolas.  Go to my room, quickly," I said, panting from exertion.  They stood, their faces asking a thousand questions.

            "Don't ask.  It'll be explained later.  We must leave.  You all go, Hobbits come with me.  We'll meet you at the stables."  I ushered the Hobbits away from the feast with some difficulty.  They still wanted to eat and did not realize the seriousness of the issue.  We reached the rooms and I quickly repacked all our belongings, with the Hobbits getting underfoot.  They kept trying to ask me questions on what I was doing and why we were leaving.  Pippin was the worst.  

            "But we only got here.  And we didn't finish our feast yet.  I don't want to go!"  Finally, I reached my last straw and turned to him.  

            "Listen carefully, Peregrin Took.  We must leave NOW.  All our lives are in jeopardy and one of us may already be dead.  What is more important to you: food or friends?" I said, shaking him by his shoulders.  Pippin was speechless.  He was a bit daft, but he never meant to hurt anyone's feelings.  

            "I'm sorry, milady.  I didn't know what was going on.  Forgive me," he said pleadingly.  I quickly regretted using my harsh tone with him.  He was only a child after all, or a child in an adult's body.  

            "There is nothing to forgive, my friend.  Come we must leave," I said, giving him a kiss on the head and grabbed our bags.  I had a Hobbit carry one and I carried the rest.  I prayed to the Valor (Legolas had taught me about that) that Ulendiell wouldn't try to intercept us.  

            We all hurried down the halls, getting lost and flustered several times.  We must have looked like quite the odd parade to the other elves in the halls, but at last we reached the outdoors.  I tried to keep us in the shadows and our of sight as much as possible, not wanting Ulendiell's spies to see us.  But did not breath easily until I saw Gandalf standing outside of the main stable door.  We stepped inside and I waited for the musty, horsey smell to reach my nostrils, but it didn't.  The place did not smell like a stable at all and was amazingly clean, almost as clean as the main hall itself.  

            We mounted beautiful horses, some of which were not ours.  Gandalf said if there was ever a time to steal, this was it.  The horses seemed to have an aura around them, making them seem to me like people.  

"They are distant relatives of Shadowfax, the horse of all horses.  But that is a story for another time," Gandalf said and with that he mounted and took Frodo in front of him.  Aragorn mounted, supporting a limp, Legolas in front of him.  Gimli took Merry in front of him, even though he had a hard time getting up on such a tall horse.  Boromir mounted last with Pippin in front of him.  I was left standing on the ground.  I looked at them, then at the white horse that stood next to them, then back at them.  

"Umm, this probably isn't the best time to tell you this, but I don't know how to ride a horse.  I've never been on one," I said, sheepishly.  They all looked at me like I had four heads, except for Gandalf.  I was starting to think he knew more about me than I had thought.  

"It's alright, Liana.  These are elven horses. They will not toss you or lead you astray.  Do you know how to get on a horse?" he said calmly, as if we were miles away from Ulendiell.

"Well, I can try, I've been on pony rides before," I said tentatively, putting my foot in the stirrup.  The horse bent down slightly to accommodate me and I was quickly in the saddle.  

"Wait, it doesn't have reins.  How am I supposed to steer it?" I said, blinking stupidly.  I felt the eyes of the Fellowship boar into me, making me feel very self-conscious.  

"I will tell it to follow us.  Do not fear, you are safe," Gandalf said, as Aragorn whispered something in Elvish to the horse.  It tossed its pretty head and snorted.  

"Tell it?  Whoa, I don't feel very…." But I was broken off as the Fellowship galloped out of the stable, with Gandalf in the lead.  I clutched the horse's mane, expecting to be thrown off any second and left in the dust, but this horse was so graceful that it was a smooth ride.  I soon relaxed and loosened my grip on the horse.  I turned around in my saddle (that's how brave I had gotten) and took one last fleeting look at Ulendiell's palace.  It was beautiful and majestic.  Who would have known that such evil ideas lurked there.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The end of this chapter was changed and embellished on thanks to the comment made by Elf Cakes that I should slow down and use more description.  I also overcame my writer's block and will have a new chappie up soon! :-)


	9. The Night Watch

Hello again! Sorry again that I took so long to update! I had writer's block and was taking all of my reviews into consideration.  Don't forget to read the NEW end to chapter 8: Forgive Me…

Many thanks to Kage Miko, Feanen, Greeneyes616, pHaTdEe, BIG FAN, Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin, and mellowyellow36 for all there positive support.  

HUGE thanks to Elf Cakes for all the great constructive criticism, which I will definitely consider in my story.  I totally understand where you stand as a Tolkien Purist and thanks for all the tips :-).  

On the other hand, I have Rabid Tolkien Purist, who's review is quite interesting.  I like the little poem you included, but RELAX.  I mean, didn't you realize when you went onto this site that people would be writing THEIR OWN stories….not TOTALLY based on Tolkien's works?  If we all followed Tolkien, there would be no fanfictions (note: fanFICTION).  Change is what makes life interesting, so try taking that into account.  You also said that Elves do not have any tangible magic.  A) Ulendiell is not just an elf, he's an elf wizard (ooh, little catch there) and B) how do you know Ulendiell isn't an Elven name?  I laughed a lot at your last comment (May mandos claim your soul!)…tee hee….I might use that in one of my stories later ;-).  

That's all for now………..here we go…………… 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

We raced on into the night; through forests, sometimes on roads, sometimes through the wilderness.  Branches scratched at my face and I was tired, even though I was riding a horse.  I began to see the same effects on the Hobbits, for they began to slouch in the saddles.  I think everyone was thankful when we were far enough away from Ulendiell and other dangers and Gandalf reined his horse, bringing our caravan to a stop.  My horse complied without any instruction from me – Cool.  

            "We will rest here for the night," Gandalf said, motioning to a flat, open area amidst the woods.  "Hopefully Ulendiell will not send forces after us.  But I do not think he will since his plan is out in the open."  I sat numbly in my seat, unable to move partially because of fear, exhaustion, and I didn't know how to get off a horse.  

            Everyone else got off and the stronger ones, who still had some energy left, got Legolas off the horse and onto a makeshift bed, propped up against a tree.  Then Boromir came over to me and with a quick smile, he lifted me off the saddle and onto stable ground.  My butt was numb.  

            We began to set up camp.  The Hobbits busied themselves with, guess, the cooking.  Aragorn went out to hunt for food, because we had none.  We had left in such a sudden hurry, that we didn't pack provisions.  Gimli and Boromir made the horses comfortable, as Gandalf and I tended to Legolas.  

            I kneeled down next to Legolas, just as he had done by me when I had woken up in Ulendiell's.  Gandalf was saying a spell under his breath, hopefully, I thought, to revive Legolas, but he sat back and shook his head.  

            "Ulendiell is much more skilled than I in magic.  I'm afraid I do not know the spell to restore Legolas.  We must only trust and hope that he will wake up on his own.  For know, we can only tend to his wound and watch over him."

            "I will do that," I said, quickly.  I had taken First Aid in school, so I should be able to handle this.  "After all, he looked after me and saved me from…." I trailed off.  It was too painful to recall the events that I had caused and willingly had succumbed to.  Gandalf, as always, understood and he patted me on the shoulder, then went to prevent the Hobbits from burning down the whole forest with their fire.  

            I was quite surprised to see Aragorn walk into camp with a dead deer slung over his shoulder.  I always hated hunting and I quickly turned away, so I wouldn't have to see the deer's blank stare ahead.  

            "The hunting is poor," Aragorn said, matter-of-factually.  "All the animals are leaving.  We must move soon, in order not to starve."  I gulped nervously.

            We had deer meat for dinner.  As I sat and chewed slowly, trying not to think of the animal I had earlier saw.  I didn't try feeding Legolas, afraid that he would choke.  There would be no story-telling tonight.  Everyone was grave and we quickly decided on who would be sentry and got into bed.  For the first time, I offered to be a guard.  I don't know why I did it because I was deathly afraid of the dark.  Maybe it was to gain forgiveness for my deeds that had gotten us into this predicament in the first place.  Boromir looked at me quickly.

            "You don't have to you know," he said, looking at me.  "You need your sleep."  But I was adamant.

            "No, you all need it more than I do.  I'll take first watch," I said and made myself comfortable leaning against a tree, near the dying embers of the fire, but not too far away from Legolas.  

            "Well, then I want to stand watch too!" Pippin cried, standing up and folding his arms across his chest.  "We Hobbits should," he didn't get to finish because a yawn escaped his mouth.  I laughed at his offer.

            "Thank, my Hobbit friend.  But you need your sleep most of all," I said, with a small smile.  "Good night to all.  If I see or hear anything, I'll wake you up.  And I'm sure you're not going to be as happy about it as you are now."  With those words, they laid down into their makeshift beds and within half an hour, they were all sleeping soundly.  

            The Hobbits had rolled about a little and were in a pile, snoring loudly.  Pippin's arm was over Merry's chest and Frodo's head leaned on Sam's leg.  They're so adorable, I thought to myself.

            I looked out into the woods, but quickly looked back towards the fire.  It was an intimidating sight to those afraid of the dark.  My ears were on high alert, as I heard the wind gently rustle the leaves on the forest floor and the branches of the trees creak ominously.  

            With all this time to myself, I thought about home.  I started to miss my brother's teasing and me yelling at him to get off my computer, but the Hobbits had become sort of my step-brothers and twice as annoying.  I missed my parents.  Normally I want to get away from their nagging and live life without them breathing down my back about grades, boyfriends, school, and life in general.  I missed my friends, despite that I had made new ones here.  I even missed school, something I'd never thought I'd say.  Sure, the teachers and homework were a pain, but it was my everyday routine and I missed it.  But a small, slight sound woke me out of my daydream.  

            I straightened from my position against the tree.  I looked around me into the woods, but saw nothing.  I looked at my fellow companions and made sure that they were all O.K. and sleeping undisturbed.  My eyes trailed to Legolas.  Legolas's head moved slightly and he emitted a small moan.  

            My heart leaped and I ran to his side, careful not to trip over anyone.  I kneeled at his side and took his hand in my own.  

            "Legolas, wake up.  It's me….Liana," I said softly, hoping he'd answer me.  His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked groggily at me.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

            YEAH!!  HE LIVES!  I'm o.k. :-), just happy that he doesn't die, 'cause that would suck.  Wait, this is my own story…..hehe…..whoops.  Anyways, I had some more to add to this chapter, but I didn't finish it and I wanted to update and not have Mandos Claim My Soul (lmao).  As you can tell, there will be a romantic part coming up….*gets jiggy with it*  TA-TA for now!


	10. I Can't

I promised a romance chappie and here it is.  I included some Elvish and if it's not perfect, please don't shoot me *puts hands up in defense*.  Read up and enjoy….

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

My eyes trailed to Legolas.  Legolas's head moved slightly and he emitted a small moan.  My heart leaped and I ran to his side, careful not to trip over anyone.  I kneeled at his side and took his hand in my own.  

            "Legolas, wake up.  It's me….Liana," I said softly, hoping he'd answer me.  His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked groggily at me.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Liana…" he said, looking into my eyes.  I was overjoyed and tears ran down my face, unchecked.  He lifted his hand and slowly wiped them away.  I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand caress my cheek.  

            "I'm so sorry, Legolas, about everything.  You no longer owe your life to me," I said, swallowing.  

            "There is nothing to forgive, mellon (which I learned means "friend" in Elvish)," Legolas said, quietly.  He attempted to sit up further and I helped him, making sure he didn't hurt his head anymore.  

            "I'll be right back.  I'll wake everyone and tell them the good news," I stood up to go, but Legolas's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back.  

            "No, wait until later.  I just want to be with you now," he said, pulling me down to sit next to him.  I blushed and complied.  

            "What happened to me?" Legolas asked, turning his head to have a better look at me.  I met his gaze, for I had missed his intense gaze from his bright blue eyes.  

            "Ulendiell used magic to slam you against the wall.  I ran to your side and Ulendiell left the room." I chose to leave out the part of Ulendiell wanting the Ring, for it would agitate Legolas even more.  "You were knocked unconscious, but luckily Gandalf came in and helped me.  Then we packed up and fled, taking some of Ulendiell's horses with us," I ended with a wry smile.  "But I'm thankful that you're O.K.  I was so worried about you…" I trailed off.  

            He was gently stroking my hair, which I hadn't had the chance to wash in a while.  My cheeks were stained from tears and I was tired, so circles surrounded my eyes.  

            "I must look like hell," I said, sheepishly, suddenly being very interested in my fingernails.  

            "No, you are beautiful," he said softly.  I looked sharply at him, not knowing how to react.  I quickly looked down again.  I couldn't _bribe a half-decent guy at my school to go out with me, but yet I had somehow caught the attention of an extremely good-looking elf.  Well, I don't think any Elves are bad-looking…_

            Legolas reached under my chin and lifted it so I was staring directly at him.  "Agorech gar mabel nya indo," he said, smiling.  I furrowed my brow not understanding, but I didn't have time to comprehend.  Legolas's lips found mine and he gently placed a kiss.  It was polite and gradually grew.  It was unlike any of the other kisses I had gotten, it was loving and true, describing the honest connection between two people.  His lips were so soft and enticing, but I quickly pulled away for breath.  

            "Legolas…." He didn't answer, but leaned in again.  This time I pushed him away and he was slightly taken aback.  "Legolas, I'm sorry, I can't."  Now it was his turn to be confused.  

            "Liana, I love you.  I can't help it.  I thought you…." Legolas stopped.  I leaned back against the tree and took a deep breath.  

            "Legolas, I can't.  After what happened yesterday and with you and Ulendiell…"

            "But I'm not Ulendiell.  I would never hurt you or use you," he said with emotion.  I smiled kindly.  

            "I know, Legolas.  But it won't work.  Imagine what a relationship would do to the Fellowship.  You would put me before you Quest.  The Quest is more important. I'm just biding my time here, until I find a way home, since Ulendiell didn't help."  I turned away.  "I mean, look!  I'm a mortal human, who doesn't even belong in this world, you're an Elf.  I'm sure there are plenty of Elf-maidens, who would love more than I ever could."

            "But I couldn't love them as much as I love you," Legolas said in protest.  I put a finger to his lips.  

            "We will remain friends, Legolas.  That is how it was meant to be.  This is your world, mine is somewhere else.  They weren't meant to coincide."  With that said, I got up from Legolas.  "Rest, mellon," the Elvish seemed so unnatural on my tongue, "the next watch must be woken.  Good night."  I felt bad leaving him like that, so rejected, but it could not, would not work.  I bent down and awoke Boromir, the next watch, with Legolas watching my every move.  

            Then I laid down on the cold, hard ground and next to the Hobbits.  Pippin, half-asleep, must have sensed that something was wrong, so he snuggled in next to me.  I turned over so I wouldn't be facing Legolas.  

            We were from two separate worlds.  He couldn't love me, because than he put the Fellowship in danger.  'But could you love him?' asked a little voice inside my head.  

            "Shut up," I mumbled to the voice, before falling into a dark and restless sleep. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Just in case anyone was interested, _agorech__ gar mabel nya indo means 'you have taken my heart'.  I got it from an Elvish to English/English to Elvish dictionary I found on-line.  O.K., not everything on the Internet is accurate, but I just HAD to include it.  _

I'm sorry, but Legolas will have a harder time "wooing set strumpet" (hehe, lil Pirates of the Caribbean for you) and I don't think Liana would appreciate being called a strumpet, anyway.  But it will all work out at the end, but no promises….hehe….I like being mysterious like that  ;~) 


	11. The Truth Hurts

Hello friends!  I had to watch the Fellowship again, to make I put events in order later in the story, because so far, I've composed everything myself.  I'm also rereading the Fellowship book, so hopefully everything will be accurate.

To my reviewers:  Many thanks to feanen, willturnerluv, Tears of the Phoenix, Cap'n Jack Sparrow, kurleyhawk2, Fluff Writer, Jennifer Bloom, sweetazzhoney, Kess, and mellowyellow36.

ElvenStar5: Thank you SO much for that great compliment.  I didn't realize this story would include so many different genres.  

Alassea2: Hope you enjoyed that Leggy kissed Liana.  The whole seducing think is kindof weird, but I liked that idea because it's original and it proves "don't judge a book by it's cover."  

elven angel11: LMAO!  I'm not quite sure how to spell it either.  And I have defeated writer's block….WOOHOO!!

SKINNERS: Hmm, I had to think about your answer for a bit.  Legolas I think liked her ever since they met and they did have a conversation at Ulendiell's dinner, but not an extremely formal one, that's probably why Liana was so taken aback.   

That's all for answering to reviews……….on to the next chappie…………

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Morning came quickly and I was roughly awakened by Merry.  

"I'm sorry, milady, but we have to get moving," he said quickly.  I stretched and mentally scolded myself for ever volunteering to stand watch and lose precious hours of sleep.  I rolled up my "bed" looked around at the forest.  It didn't look half as menacing as it did at night. 

            Sam treated everyone to a quick breakfast.  During the whole time, Legolas icily ignored me.

            "What I would do for a couple of sausages and nice crispy bacon, right 'bout now," Sam said mournfully, studying his plate.  "I miss Shire food."  

            "We will feast soon enough," Aragorn said, preparing the horses.  

"But where exactly are we heading?" Gimli asked, clearing food out of his beard. 

"For the Pass of Caradhras, in the Misty Mountains, near where Gollum kept the Ring for so long," Gandalf said slowly.  I could see Frodo stiffen at the name.  "We must travel quickly before winter overtakes us and the snow buries us.  Our secret has been uncovered for Ulendiell has surely told Sauron of us.  What we lack in secrecy we must make up in speed." 

"And what after that," Boromir asked.

"Time will tell.  When we reach the Pass, we will decide then where to go from there," Gandalf responded.

After breakfast, we cleared away our campsite, until it seemed as if no one had been there for ages.  Gandalf checked Legolas's head and deemed it well and healing.  We mounted our horses in the similar fashion of the night before, but this time Sam mounted with Aragorn and Legolas would ride another horse.  I was once again, left on the ground.  Everyone's horse was taken up, but Legolas's…….great.

            I gave Legolas a kind smile, which he did not return.  He helped me mount and then mounted behind me.  This was going to be an interesting ride. 

            We rode at a fast gallop, with the same sense of urgency of last night.  I don't think I would ever do this much horse-back riding in my life.  I tried to have a conversation with Legolas, but with no avail.  He just answered me in one word answers.  So to pass the time, I hummed to myself or looked at the landscape, trying to ignore Legolas's presence in back of me.  As we rode, I could steadily feel the elevation increase.  It became harder for the horses, for the road was now rocky and rarely used.  Then Gandalf slowed and I crossed my fingers, hoping we'd stop for a break, because all that bouncing around was killing my back and butt.   

            "We have reached the foot of the Misty Mountains.  We will have to go now on foot, for it will be too difficult for the horses," Gandalf said, dismounting and helping Frodo off.  I groaned inwardly.  I would rather ride on the same horse as Legolas than walk across mountains.  But I had to dismount because I felt sorry for the horse, who had carried me this far.  

            We formed a line walking and Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas led the horses.  The Hobbits were unusually quiet, for they too were starting to think the quest endless and their spirits were giving up.  But Gandalf broke the uneasy silence, by calling me to his side. 

            We walked further ahead of the group, as to be out of earshot.  

            "How is you shoulder, Liana," Gandalf asked, looking straight ahead.  I notice that he never called me "milady" like the other members of the Fellowship.  I also sensed that there was another purpose to this conversation, then about my health.  

            "It's alright.  It hasn't bothered me that much, though it sometimes hurts when I think of…."I didn't want to finish my sentence.  

            "Ulendiell," Gandalf said matter-of-factually.  

            "Yes," I said, shuddering.  "What do you think he will do now, now that his plan is out in the open and we fled?" I asked, scared of the answer.  Gandalf looked behind us, probably to make sure no one else was listening.  

            "I told Ulendiell almost everything about the Fellowship, the quest, and the Ring, for I did not think he would betray us like Sarumon," Gandalf said, shaking his head.  

            "But what didn't you tell him?" I asked, remembering how long Gandalf had talked to Ulendiell at the dinner.  Gandalf gazed at me with wizened eyes.

            "I didn't tell him about you," Gandalf said, giving me a small smile.  My mouth formed an "O".  

            "But then, why did he…..how did he know…..why did he try…." I had too many questions to ask.  

"Ulendiell thought you were part of the Fellowship.  He might have thought that you were from a distant land, but I cannot be sure.  I sensed something uneasy about the way he looked at you, so I chose not to mention anything about you coming from a different time, in fear that he would harm you.  

I had been his friend for many years, but that night, I did not, for the first time in my life, trust him.  I wanted us all to rest and eat, then move on as quickly as possible.  Apparently, he had different plans," Gandalf ended, with a heavy sigh.  My mouth was still in an "O".

"So he just thought that I was the weakest-minded of the Fellowship, so I would most easily break under his "persuasion".  So there was no hope of finding a way home from there?" I asked, my mind muddled.  

"I do not want you to lose hope, like many of the others are," Gandalf said motioning behind us.  "I was afraid that if I told you that it would not be mentioned, you would go off and ask him yourself.  That you would tell more than was necessary."  I bowed my head in embarrassment.  I probably _would_ have done that.  I looked up at Gandalf.

"Is there any hope, Gandalf, for me to go back home?" I asked straightforward.  He pursed his lips and thought for a moment, until turning back to me.

"There is always hope, Liana.  I might not have the answer in the palm of my hand, but I can help you in anyway possible.  I suggested that we go to Ulendiell, so really, I'm at fault.  But you try again and learn from past experiences.  

So _yes_ there is hope that you will get home, but at the moment, there is a slight chance that you will." And with that he stopped near a large formation of rocks.  I turned away from him and returned to my spot near the Hobbits.  

"We will stop here for a little while, but then we must continue on until nightfall.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I normally don't write so seriously, but Liana needed a reality check and Gandalf was the person to give it to her.  Leggy romance coming soon ;~)……..


	12. A New Look

Hello!  Sorry I haven't updated I such a LONG time, but school work has been at an all-time high, and now I'm on winter break, so I'll be updating more often ;~).  I'm also very happy that I passed the big 5-0 in reviews.  When I first started writing, I didn't even think I'd get past 20, but here I am :~).

To my reviewers:  Thank you to Kess and Fluff Writer for their positive support.

MARY-SUE ALERT:  Thanks for the long, detailed "critique".  I do realize that some of my chapters are short, but that's because I want to update as soon as possible, for the readers' benefit.  I don't think my chapters are boring however and neither do the rest of my reviewers.  I think I threw in a little twist there, with Ulendiell and all, but there will be another big twist coming up. I wouldn't be happy about being stuck in M.E., but Liana doesn't have much of a choice.  I mean, _how_ exactly would she "try" to go home, when she has no power to do so?  I've also gotten that "get an original storyline" before and I am perfectly happy with the story I have.  But thanks for actually being nice about your criticism.  

Alassea2: I know it was mean for Leggy to ignore Liana like that, but guys DON'T take rejection well.  Hehe, it's a known fact, but they'll get along better in later chapters.  

Ariaste:  Hehe, who wouldn't?  *drools*

Jennifer Bloom:  Thank you that you also like the idea of the relationship not being perfect from day 1.  But it will get better ;~)

Now some more good stuff…..

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"We will stop here for a little while, but then we must continue on until nightfall," Gandalf said, addressing the Fellowship.  

Sam immediately got a fire going and Frodo sat nearby, looking thoughtful.  Legolas kept a steely eye on the horizon, but I doubted that we would meet or see anything unpleasant during the day.  Pippin and Merry, the more energetic of the Hobbits, engaged Boromir in sword fighting.  

"Faster now!" Merry shouted to Boromir to quicken the pace of attacks.  All is fun and entertaining, until someone gets hurt.  Boromir, by accident, hit Merry hand with his sword and Merry and Pippin proceeded to tackle Boromir to the ground and beat him mockingly with their tiny fists.  Behind me, I heard Gimli complain to Gandalf.

"I think we're taking the _long_ way.  Why don't we pass through the Mines of Moria?  My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said in his typical rough voice.  

"No, Gimli," Gandalf replied, his eyes darkening.  "I would not go into the Mines, unless it was my only choice."  Back to the fighting…

"For the Shire!" Pippin yelped, as he attached himself to Boromir's arm.  I was practically rolling on the ground laughing.  It's quite funny to see a grown man on the ground being "beat up" by little kids.  

"That's enough, gentlemen.  There is a lady present!" Aragorn said, as he tried to pull Merry off of Boromir, but Boromir tripped Aragorn with his leg, sending Aragorn sprawling onto the ground.  I laughed even harder.  Suddenly, I had a light bulb.  After regaining my composure from laughing, I calmly walked over to the dog pile and whispered into Pippin's ear, "If you get off, I'll give you something to eat."  Hobbit ears went of high alert.  

"Yes, milady!" Pippin squealed as he rolled off Boromir and stood up quickly.  "Where, milady?"  Aragorn and Boromir both got off the ground and dusted themselves off sheepishly.  

"What did you tell them, milady?" Boromir asked, picking up his sword.  

"Oh, it's just a little trick I learned while training my dog.  Food rewards," I said, with a smile.  Boromir laughed.  But unfortunately, the Hobbits bothered me until I actually gave them something to eat, so I begged Sam to feed them.  When I asked him, he lit up.

"Of course, milady.  I'll be happy to!  You know, in the Shire, I used to be one of the finest cooks and gardeners, if I may say so myself," Sam said and I could practically see his chest puffing out with pride.  

"And I'm sure you still are, Master Gamgee," I said, giving him a kind smile.  I know it pained him to be away from his beloved Shire as much as it hurt me to be away from home for so long.  Sam's eyes misted and I could see that he was recalling his life there.  I felt empathy for him because we were in the same boat, and so I gave him hug.  He held for a long time and buried his head in my shoulder.  I stroked his head and whispered things to relax him.  

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas stare at me.  I'm sure he was wondering why I would allow the Hobbits to snuggle in with me and give me hugs, but I would not allow him to do the same.  'It's a different scenario with you, Legolas,' I thought.  I took two bowls of stew to the eager Hobbits and left them to devour it in peace.

To make sure Legolas didn't completely feel left out, I walked over to him, where he had positioned himself on the top of some rocks.  

"What is it that troubles you so much?" I asked him kindly.  Uh oh, I was starting to talk all proper.  Imagine what my friends at home would do when they heard me.  It's not that I didn't speak well before, but now, being around all there cultured, honorable people, I was beginning to change.  

"Surely we will not meet anyone unfriendly in the daytime?" I asked, giving him a smile.  He looked at me then again at the sunset.  He sighed and came down from his pinnacle.  

"I sense that something is amiss, milady."  Oh, so I was "milady" again.  Geez, guys just _can't_ take rejection! 

"What could be amiss?  Look around you, the Hobbits are cooking and eating.  Gandalf is talking to Aragorn regarding the best way to move on and Boromir and Gimli are comparing weapons.  You must look around you, Legolas.  You have extremely keen ears and eyes, but often you miss the obvious.  Take note of that around you."  And with that I walked away, leaving him to wonder.   

I walked over to the Hobbits, to ask them how there meal was.

"It's delicious, milady!  Compliments to the chef!" Pippin said between mouthfuls.  I smiled.

"Compliment Sam, he did the cooking," I said, motioning to the robust Hobbit, who was talking to Frodo in a low voice.  At hearing his name, Sam looked up and waved to Merry and Pippin.  I was about to ask Sam something, when Legolas cried, "Something is approaching!  Some evil comes!"  Everyone sprang away from what they were doing, even Merry and Pippin dropped there bowls, and studied a dark mass in the distance.  Gimli was naturally stubborn.

"It's just a wisp of cloud, nothing more."

"But it's moving fast and against the wind," Boromir contradicted.  But I could hear the "cloud" screeching and cawing.  

"Crebain from Dunland!  Hide!" shouted Legolas.  Everyone moved at super-fast speed.  Sam put out his fire and everyone grabbed their bags and shoved them under rocks, then hid themselves.  I wasn't quite sure why a flock of birds would be dangerous, but Legolas roughly shoved me under a prickly bush and hid next to me.  I looked at him, bewildered.  He gave me a wry smile.

"Take note of that around you, milady, for I won't always be there to save you," he said, and looked up, through the bush's brambles.  If I wasn't hiding from God-knows-what, I'd jump right up and either slap him or ignore him senselessly.  How dare he twist my words like that!  But my thoughts passed from Legolas to the birds, as they passed over head.  The sky darkened fro their black feathers blotted out the sun.  Their screeches were loud and ear-piercing and I bent down further next to Legolas.  The crows wheeled around where we were and then flew with great speed, back where they had come from.  Only when they were safely far away, did we all emerge.  

"Spies of Sauron!" Gandalf said, angrily.  "The passage South is being watched.  We must now go through the Pass of Terethis, high in the mountains."  I felt Legolas stiffen at the name.  

"But before we go any further, we must pack all unnecessary belongings," Gandalf said, before turning to me.  "Liana, it will be very cold where we are going.  I will ask Legolas or Aragorn to find you a spare tunic and such, so you won't freeze from the cold."  Oh, that was so thoughtful, yet so _not_ comforting.  

Aragorn went through his horse's pack and pulled out a long, dark tunic and black pants to match.  

"This is not attire fit for a lady, but it will have to do.  I'm sorry," Aragorn said apologizing.  

"That's quite alright, milord.  I'm quite used to pants, I'm just concerned about the size."  This could probably fit me and a couple of Hobbits stuffed in.  Aragorn held the tunic up to my shoulder and measured it next to me:  it reached my calves.  So he quickly pulled out his knife and slashed off the bottom so it reached below my knees.  I closed my eyes, worried that he would, by accident, cut off my leg with it.  Aragorn did the same with the pants and when I opened my eyes, I still had two legs and now a new wardrobe.  

Since I couldn't take off my sweatshirt and pants in front of all these guys, I thanked Aragorn and pulled my pants up over my jeans, which were getting quite thin and the tunic over my hoodie, which I would probably not where ever again at home.  I didn't have a mirror, but I could tell I was quite the style statement.  I pushed my hair out of my eyes and fastened it in a half pony-tail and struck a pose.

"What do you think?  Could I pass as a Middle-Earth female?" I could hear the Hobbits giggling.  I turned to them.  "Speak up, what's the matter?" 

"It's nothing, just that…" giggling, "you look like Legolas's sister!" Pippin said, wheezing.  I turned and looked at Legolas than at my clothing.  We practically wore the same outfit and I reached a hand up to touch me hair: we even had our hair up the same way.  And my hair being dark blonde, probably didn't help the situation.  I raised my eyebrows at Legolas and before I could help myself, I burst out laughing.  Soon everyone was laughing, except Legolas, who was staring at me curiously.  

"So fellow-brother-elf-Legolas," I said, hooking my arm around Legolas's, "what do you think of your new sister?"  Everyone laughed even harder at his perplexed expression.  But suddenly I grew serious and turned back to the Hobbits. 

"Do I really look like an elf?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Leggy can be such a prat sometimes, but _always_ so gorgeous *drools*  *regains composure* I can't promise that there will be romance in the next chappie, but there will be when they get to Lothlorien *hint hint*  oooh, that was a spoiler!!!!  WOOHOO!!


	13. The Mountain

Hello!  I said I would update more and here I am!  Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I stumbled along behind Boromir as we trudged through 3 foot high snow.  

'So much for missing winter, Gandalf,' I thought, bitterly.  Ahead of me, I could see the little Hobbits also struggling and barely visible over the snow.  My sneakers were completely soaked through, because Aragorn did not have a spare pair of boots that would fit my size 6 foot.  

I tried to wiggle my toes, but I had lost feeling in them hours ago.  My body ached from the constant climbing and even Aragorn's shoulders sagged.

Legolas seemed to be the only one with spirit left.  He stepped lightly on the snow and didn't even leave footprints.  How I envy the magic of the Elves!

Suddenly one of the Hobbits rolled down the incline, past me and I tried to grab him to stop.  He finally came to a complete stop at Aragorn's feet.  Aragorn hoisted him up and after brushing the snow out of his hair, I could see that the fallen Hobbit was Frodo.  He quickly got up and his hand went to his chest, as if feeling for something.  

"The Ring!  It is lost!" Frodo cried, dismayed.  

"It is not lost," Boromir said, calmly, as he picked up a golden circle at his feet.  He held the Ring near his face, as if studying it.  I saw a new look in his eyes, of greed and want.  

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.  Such a little thing…." Boromir said slowly, in a monotone voice.  His other hand reached for the Ring, but I knew something had to be done.  

I reached over and grabbed the Ring from his grasp, but he was quick as well.  He turned and with lightening speed grabbed me by the shoulder in a vice-like grip.  I was terrified, for this was not the Boromir I knew, the Boromir who had sworn his life to the Ringbearer.  

"Boromir!  Release Liana and give the Ring to Frodo," Aragorn said quickly, striding over to Boromir's side.  Boromir blinked rapidly and shook his head, as if clearing out a greater evil.  The evil look left his eyes, and he smiled, releasing me.  Only then did I see Aragorn's hand leave his sword hilt.    

"As you wish, I care not about the Ring.  I'm sorry, milady, you took me by surprise," Boromir said, patting me on the shoulder.  I quickly retreated away from him.  The Rings felt strangely heavy, heavier than any other ring I had held or worn.  A quiet whispering filled my ears and I had a sudden desire to study the piece of jewelry closer.  But I shook my head, just as Boromir had done and handed the Ring over to Frodo.  He too had seen the change and hurriedly put the Ring into his pocket for safe-keeping.  

After that incident, Gandalf would often talk to Boromir late into the night, while everyone else slept.  I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation, but I could never catch anything.  

*****

We began the next day, bright and early, well that's what I thought it was.  I couldn't really tell because it was so cloudy.  We walked along a sheer cliff, along a path that was about 8 feet wide.  Sure it sounds big, but when you look over the edge and can't see the bottom, it's scary.  

But things got even worse, as if they could.  It started to snow!  WOOPEE!  The snowflakes were big, and soon I was totally covered and shivering.  What I would do for a pair of gloves right now….  The Hobbits were falling behind so Aragorn and Boromir carried them (Frodo was obviously carried by Aragorn).  Soon, I wished someone carried me!  But Legolas, who was having a much easier time, came to my aid.  He held me by the armpits to steady myself and pretty soon he was practically dragging me along.   

But suddenly, Gandalf stopped the line and stood as if listening.  Just as sudden, Legolas let go of me and I fell into the snow.  He walked past Gandalf and stood far out ahead, his head cocked.   He turned to us and I saw fear in his eyes.  

"There is a fell voice on the air!" 

"It's Sarumon!" Gandalf yelled, as I hear overhead a deafening crack and I felt the mountain shudder.  I used instinct and shoved myself against the mountain wall.  Huge chunks of ice fell directly on where we were standing just seconds before.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!  Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted over the howl of the wind.  But Gandalf was adamant.

"No!" he cried and stood up, staff in hand.  He lifted his staff and said a spell in a booming voice, which seemed amplified in the emptiness around us.  But his efforts failed.  A tremendous lightening bolt struck the mountain above us and set snow tumbling down on us.  I was quickly buried, but I remembered to reach my hand up above me, like they tell skiers to do, in case they're caught in an avalanche.  

A few moments later, I felt a hand grab my outstretched one and lift me to the surface.  I coughed and sputtered and wiped snow out of my hair and face.  I looked around me and saw Legolas and Aragorn trying to find the Hobbits.

"Frodo!" I cried and began furiously clawing through the snow.  I came upon a hairy head and then a pair of shoulders, which I quickly lifted out.  It was Pippin.  His eyes were wide and he held on to me, shaking from the cold.  

"I wish I had never left the Shire, milady.  I'm not used to snow and ice," he said, with teeth chattering.  I took his hands in mine and blew hot air into them, then rubbed them together.  

"We must get off the mountain.  Make for the Gap of Rohan.  We'll be safe in my city!" Boromir said, holding a half-frozen Merry and Sam.  

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn argued.  

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it; let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said, emptying snow out of his helmet.  Gandalf's eyes darkened at the name and I could see that Moria might not be the best place to go.  

But this was getting ridiculous!  We were stuck on a mountain with an evil wizard, miles away, trying to bring it down on us.  Everyone was freezing and here we stood arguing!  Trust men to always get lost, not admit it, and not ask for directions.  

"Look!" I cried, with new-found boldness.  "I don't know Middle Earth geography very well, but I know that we _have_ to do something, rather than argue about it, or we will all freeze!"  I finished my little speech and wrapped my arms around Frodo and Pippin, to share my body-heat.

"Let the Ringbearer decide," Gandalf said solemnly, turning to Frodo.  Great, just add more pressure and stress on an already troubled mind!  Great idea, Gandalf!

"We cannot stay here, this will be the death of the Hobbits!" Boromir said, motioning to the blue-with-cold Merry and Sam.  I felt Frodo shudder against me.  

"It's alright, Frodo.  Whatever path you choose, will be the right one," I whispered to him, trying to reassure him.  

"We will go through the mines," he said and took a deep breath.

"So be it," Gandalf said, but I could not rid myself of the memory of how his eyes had darkened at the name. 


	14. Hidden Doors

Hello readers!  I KNOW I said I'd update more on my February break, but I've once again gotten writer's block (ARGH!) and I had to watch the Fellowship Extended _again_!  Hehe……but I've been inspired so here's another chappie, but not before I talk to my reviewers…

Many thanks to: Kess/Elven-elements, Lady Thymiel/Fluff Writer, Jennifer Bloom, Jack-Sparrow-Lover, Lil-Hellraiser, Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin, Merewen Greenleaf, and sweetazzhoney.  

You guys are the BOMB and I love you all to pieces!  *hands out pirate hats……whoops, wrong story…….and um…….hairs from Legolas's head!  WOOHOO!  I had to chase him around my room for a few hours, until I confiscated his bow.  Then he gave in……he's currently being held in my closet, if anyone else is looking for him………. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Well, that improved things.  Now we walked along a deep river as the sun was setting.  We had released all the horses, except Sam's beloved pony, Bill, which had traveled with him from Hobbiton, for Gandalf said the horses would encumber us and slow us down.  So soon it would be nighttime, we didn't know where we were going, and we didn't have a means of quick transportation!  Smashing!  

Legolas, who walked beside me silently, tapped my shoulder and pointed up ahead.  There in front of us was a beautiful aqueduct of some sort, which transported water above us.  But it had been broken in half and now because a waterfall, plunging into the river, which ran along us.  

"The first bridge of Moria.  Now I know we are near to the Gates.  Not since my last journey here, have I seen this splendor and that was many ages before," said Gandalf, smiling.  "But let us hope everything is well underground as well," Gandalf said, growing serious.  Gimli nodded in agreement.  But he seemed confident that we would be greeted with open arms, but I wasn't so sure.  

"Frodo, come help an old man," Gandalf said, while climbing over some rocks, which had fallen over the path.  I could see that he bent his head, as in conspiracy, towards Frodo.  They slowed down and veered to the side of the road, so others had to pass them.  

I walked past them hurriedly, not wanting to be called a snoop, but Gandalf called me to him, as well.  

"Liana, how is your shoulder?" he asked quietly, studying me with bright, blue eyes.  They reminded me of Legolas's, for they both held the same depth, understanding, and unspoken wisdom.  

"Oh, my shoulder…it doesn't bother me that much, only when we travel for really long times without rest," I said.  Good job!  Now I sound like a wimp!  He nodded, gravely.  

"See, Frodo, you are not the only one," he said, turning back to the Hobbit.  

"Only one what?" I asked, curious about their conversation beforehand.  But Gandalf ignored me question.

"And what about Boromir?  Has he troubled you?"  Now that question slightly took me aback.  But then I remembered what had occurred with the Ring.  

"He's fine," I said quickly, wanting to change the subject, in case he overheard.  Gandalf nodded and was about to say something, when we heard Gimli's outburst.

"Look!  The Walls of Moria!" he said, excitedly, pointing at a sheer rock wall in the distance and the lake along it.  

*****

I could hear Gimli tapping his steel axe against the rock face.  We now walked along this mountain "looking for the gates".  

"But wouldn't we be able to _see_ the gates?  I mean, wouldn't they be big and fancy and pretty?" I asked, walking with the Hobbits, following Gandalf, who was studying the stone very closely.  

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed, milady," Gimli said, gruffly and rather disappointedly.  I'm sure he wanted to show off Dwarfish splendor in comparison to the Elves.  

"Yes, Gimli.  There own masters cannot find them is their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf said, staring blankly at the wall, studying it as if he could bore two holes into it with his gaze.  

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said, rolling his eyes.  He stepped back from the wall, which he had been leaning against, as if listening.  I threw him a dirty look.  

But my attention was reverted to Frodo, who nearly slipped into the water of the stagnant lake, along which we were walking.  I grabbed and steadied him, but I watched the ripples go far out into the middle and then disappear.  Hopefully no one lives under there, I thought, grimly.  I turned back around to see Gandalf muttering to himself and brushing dirt off the stone face.  

"Starlight…..and moonlight," he said, looking up above him.  The moon appeared behind its nest of clouds and shone a friendly halo down upon us.  But the lake's sullen surface remained dark and foreboding.  

"Can you see anything now?" Gandalf asked, quietly.  

And as if by magic, a faint line began to glow on the mountain wall and steadily spread like threads, growing brighter.  I could soon distinguish a huge arch, with what I guessed to be Elvish, written on the top, up as high as Gandalf stood.  Below that, though some bits were broken or blurred, I could see a crown surrounded by 7 stars and below that a hammer and anvil.  Beneath this, were two trees entwined around the columns of the arch and each bearing a crescent moon.  But what stood out the most was a magnificent star in the middle of the door, which shone with many rays reaching out.  It was a sight to behold.

"Those are the emblems of Durin!" Gimli cried, in awe.

"And the Tree of the High Elves," Legolas said, studying the door carefully.  So it seemed that Elves and Dwarves were at one time, good friends.  I wonder what happened to change that, I thought, my mind straying.  

"These images are wrought and designed with _ithildin_, a mirror-like metal that only starlight and moonlight can show.  It slept until now and now we can look upon its beauty," Gandalf said sighing.  

"But what does the inscription say?  I can't read all of it," Frodo said, trying to decipher the message.  He knew how to read and speak a little bit of Elvish.  

"The Door read:  The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria.  Speak friend and enter," Gandalf read.  

"What d'you suppose that means?" Merry said, eyes wide at the site before him.  

"Well, it's quite simple.  If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.  In the days of Durin, these doors stood open and were known to all.  But now only the person with the opening word can open them," Gandalf said. 

"But you do know the password, right Gandalf?" Pippin said, eager to get in and out of the dark.  

"No," Gandalf said and turned to face the door.

"Then what use and purpose did we come to this accursed place?  You told us that you had once passed through these Mines.  How is that, if you do not know how to get in?" Boromir said, distraught.  I could see the fear in his eyes.  Despite his huge build and his experience as a warrior, he was really a teddy-bear inside.  Gandalf turned back around, a light flickering in his eyes.  

"I do not know the word, Boromir – yet.  To answer your second question, do you not trust me?  What of my other deeds? Have they proved useless as well?  If you do not believe me, I entered not through this way, but from the East," Gandalf said, and turned his attention back to the door.  

"So what are we going to do now?" Pippin asked, undaunted.  

"Knock on these doors with your head, Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said, violently.  Apparently he had reached his last nerve.  "And if that does not shatter them and I am not allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek the only opening words." He finished and pressed the top of his staff against the Doors and muttered something under his breath.  Pippin was deeply hurt by Gandalf's response, for he did not think his questions to be childish.  He would have cried if I hadn't given him a hug.

We all took Gandalf's hint and settled ourselves down on rocks and away from the dull water of the lake.  But we did not fully relax, for we heard wolf cries in the distance.  Bill started in fear and Sam rushed over to comfort him.  Merry and Pippin huddled on either side of me and I placed a kiss on each of their heads.  I think I had become a "mother hen" for all of them.  I felt Legolas's eyes on me and looked in his direction, but he turned away and instead studied the waters of the lake.  

I did not feel safe here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

WAHAHAH!! Another evil cliffie…….I KNOW there hasn't been enough Legolas/Liana snogging, but relax, something sweet is gonna happen in Lothlorien…….now if only I could get past the stupid Mines, get rid of Gandalf, and move on………but that would ruin the suspense ;~)


	15. Octopus Attack

Hello readers!  SO SORRY I haven't updated in SO long, but I *gasp* was starting to lost interest in my story.  I had to seek inspiration and promptly watched the Fellowship and Two Towers again.  I think that helped me……..

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

But Pippin soon got over his severe chastising by Gandalf and, with Merry, began tossing stones into the lake to see who could throw the farthest.  Aragorn quickly stood up and stopped Merry's arm in mid-swing.  

"Do not disturb the water," Aragorn said, sternly.

"Yes, come here Hobbits.  I hate this place, just as much as you do and I'm afraid.  I don't know of what, not of the wolves or what lives behind these doors, but of that water.  Please don't disturb it!" I cried, beckoning to them.  They hurried to my side as so to comfort me and I hugged them to me.  I looked over their hairy heads to the tall, aged holly trees that stood, almost like sentinels, on either side of the doors.  Legolas must have followed my gaze, for he spoke.  

"Holly was the token of the Elves of Hollin and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain.  The West-door was made for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria.  Those were happier days, when there was still a close friendship between the Elves and Dwarves," he ended and sighed as if remembering the days of old.

"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship ended," Gimli said, eyeing Legolas coldly.  

"I did not hear that it was the fault of the Elves either," Legolas said, looking down at Gimli.  They stared at each other and I sensed an argument coming on, which was unnecessary at the present time.  I quickly changed the subject.  

"So, Legolas.  How old are you exactly?  If it's not too bold to ask," I asked, cocking my head.  The Hobbits gazed at Legolas, fully interested.  Legolas reverted his attention to me and Gimli stalked off.  Whew, mission accomplished.  

"How old do you think I am?" he said, sitting down on a boulder in front of me.  I was surprised at the sudden amount of attention he gave me.

"Uh, I have no idea how well Elves age.  You could be 3000 years old for all I know. You look about 25 or 26 in human years, though," I said, furrowing my brow.  "Am I right?"

"If you may think so…" he said and with a quick smile, walked away over to Aragorn.  That little….ugh….men were _way_ to difficult and _so_ annoying! 

My leg was starting to "fall asleep", so I got up after petting Merry and Pippin on the head and walked over to where Gandalf and Frodo were sitting.  I looked at them, then at the Gates, then at them, then at the Gates.  I said the phrase inscribed on them over and over in my head: _speak friend and enter, speak friend and enter_ and suddenly something clicked.  

"It's a riddle!" I said, suddenly and everyone looked at me sharply.  "Speak _friend_ and enter…." Frodo cut me off.  

"What's the Elvish word for _friend_, Gandalf?" he asked, putting two and two together

"_Mellon_," Gandalf said, enunciating each syllable.  I remembered that word from what Legolas spoke to me and I looked at him, but could not catch his gaze.  

The star on the door grew brighter, then dimmed, and for a split second I thought nothing would happen.  But suddenly and silently a great doorway was outlined, though I didn't see even a slight crack beforehand.  Slowly the outline divided in the middle and two stone doors, a few feet thick, swung open inch by inch, until they lay back against the wall.  Through the opening could be seen a shadowy staircase and the darkness beyond.  

Everyone stared in wonder, as if their eyes were tricking them, but I felt nothing but unease.  If a place was lived in by a whole city of people, wouldn't there be better upkeep and a grander welcome?

Gandalf was the first one to approach the stairs into the dark, for we all hung back tentatively.  I'm scared of the dark and that wouldn't be too wonderful of an attribute to have in the pitch black.  We carried no torches, for fear of being seen, and the moon had been our source of light.  I gulped nervously and tried to steel myself for the road ahead.  

Gimli, seeing Gandalf's bravery, walked forward and beckoned me in. 

"Don't worry, milady.  Soon you will be welcomed by roaring fires and feasting on malt beer and red meat off the bone!" he said, rubbing his hands together.  Didn't he know I was too young to drink and that you can get food poisoning from uncooked meat?  Anyways…

The Fellowship, with slight trepidation, followed Gandalf to the base of the stairs.  Gimli was still boasting about Moria – "My cousin Balin's kingdom and they call it a mine, a mine!"  Gandalf looked sharply at Gimli, a sign to shut up.  Then he lifted his staff and placed a clear, jagged stone into the gnarled top and gently blew on it.  The stone glowed and grew brighter until it illuminated the room we were in.  

But instead of seeing glorious halls, the passage was dusty and the floor littered with….no it couldn't be….skeletons.  Horrible, ghastly skeletons, covered in cobwebs, lying on the ground.  Some were hewed in half and others pierced by arrows.  Skeletal hands reached upwards, as if beckoning, and the empty eye sockets gazed blindly at me.  I covered my mouth, as so I wouldn't scream.  This was worse than any haunted house I had ever been to on Halloween.  This was real.  

 "This is no mine, it's a tomb," Boromir said, in a low voice.  Legolas reached for the nearest skeleton and snatched out an arrow from its chest plate.

"Goblins!" he cried with disgust and quickly dropped it.  He drew his own arrow against his taut bowstring and Boromir and Aragorn drew there swords.  Their clanging seemed to echo and magnify, as I stood my mind reeling.  

Pippin gave a cry as he stepped on one, causing its head to roll off.  He jumped away and grabbed me in an attempt to get as far away from the dead things as possible.  

"We make for the Gap of Rohan.  We should never have come here!" Boromir shouted, backing out of the cave.  

It all happened too suddenly.  Frodo fell with a cry and I saw that he was seized around the ankle by a great, black tentacle coming from the center of the lake.  Bill the pony gave a wild neigh of fear and bolted away.  Sam jumped after him, but at hearing Frodo's cry turned back, cursing.  I grabbed onto Frodo shoulders and held onto him with all my might.  But he was slipping away and we would soon both end up in the lake.  

"Aragorn!" I screamed, my hair whipping in my face.  Aragorn swung his sword and with dead accuracy cut off the opposing tentacle.  But what seemed like hundreds more shot out and grabbed Frodo and I.  I felt myself lurched upwards and dangling in the air.  I looked down, my arms hanging, and saw a huge monster's head out of the water.  It opened its mouth and razor-sharp teeth grinned wickedly at me. 

 'Please, God.  Let me die quickly,' I prayed, silently.  But I guess it wasn't my day to die.  I was dropped by the arm, as the monster reeled in pain and I was caught by someone.  

"Into the mines!" I heard Gandalf yell and my rescuer made all haste, following Gandalf.  The monster was now coming out of the water, tentacles flailing.  I was taken far into the mine and a tremendous crumbling and crashing followed.  Dirt and small rocks rained down on my face and I bent my head into my rescuer's shoulder.  Then all was silent, except for the ragged breathing of the Fellowship.  

*****

After a minute, I looked up and saw who was holding me……Legolas.  My eyes widened and he dropped me gently, steadying me.  The monster had pulled down the entrance and the walls had caved in.  I made a quick head-count to make sure everyone was there, and I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached nine.  I squeezed my eyes shut and fell to the ground in a sitting position, careful to avoid skeltons.  The Hobbits rushed to my side.  

"No, it's O.K.  I'm alright.  Frodo's more important," I said, as the Hobbits brushed dirt from my face and murmured, comforting me.  I took a deep breath and looked up at Boromir and Aragorn, who were dripping wet and still holding their swords.  

"What was that?" I asked shakily, getting up.  

"The new and evil keeper of the Gates of Moria, which are no more," Gandalf said, tapping his staff against the stone floor.  The stone cast eerie shadows, which flickered and danced, on the walls.  

"We have but one choice.  We must now face the long, dark of Moria.  Be on your guard.  There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world," Gandalf said, and began walking forwards into the darkness.  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

ANOTHER evil cliffie…..but I must rest my weary hands.  Will try to update more often.  Oooh, by the way, Legolas had escaped my closet, but at least I still have his card-board standup ;~)


	16. Fighting Darkness

Hey, what do ya know!?  I haven't updated in another LONG time!  But I'm back and kickin…..lol.  But I must talk to my SMASHING reviewers whom I LOVE!:

Many thanks for great support: Jennifer Bloom, Lady Gothia, Nikkara (thanks for "stumbling upon" my story!), Mia, elven-elements, Jack-Sparrow-Lover (Thanks for your great compliment and I'm afraid I took Legolas back, lol)

Lady Thymiel, Galadryal (how could anyone hate Pippin?), loveroflegolas, Mashimaro-San (glad you like my twist), crimsonskye, Arwen's-Fate (bara ba ba ba…I'm lovin it), Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin, child of the wood, Celtic Beauty, phatdee (love ya dianna!), ElvenStar5, glynnis (thanks for the typo correction), and nilimade.  

To my flamer marpessa:  O.K., I'm going to make a law that's gonna go down into the Constitution that you CANNOT flame someone unless you give them sufficient examples, information, and ways to improve.  There, it's ratified and I will come after you with a squirt gun if you don't follow this law!  

Anyways, here we go……… 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The journey through Moria was foggy in my memory.  We marched a lot, slept a lot the pitch black, ate little, talked little, and were constantly on high alert.  I don't know what happened to me, but I started to lag behind everyone and I would often sit alone, silent, consumed in my own little world.  

Maybe it was because I hardly slept.  The darkness around me unnerved me and I couldn't close my eyes for more than a few hours.  Maybe it was because I hated the whole damn place.  Maybe it was because I realized that I didn't belong there, nor was I needed.  

At home, I would daydream about going far away from home and having a grand adventure, but this wasn't exactly what I had in mind.  I missed my home, family, friends, and everything else, especially my bed.  I would dream about my family and that they were sick with worry about where I was.  My mom would be crying and my dad would be on the phone with the police.  I would be in the room with them and I would try to scream out to them, try to tell them that I was O.K., but they never heard or saw me.  

Everyone in the Fellowship tried to help me.  They didn't make me carry anything so I wouldn't be burden, but ironically, I thought that I was the burden.  The Hobbits always walked in a cluster around me and told stories about the Shire and all of Bilbo's (I found out that was Frodo's uncle, who had the Ring beforehand) adventures.  I smiled at their happy faces, as they reminisced about home, but inside, they made me miss mine even more.  

One night, when I was sitting, hunched against all our gear, staring into the gloom, Gandalf came and sat next to me.  

"Liana, you are deeply troubled.  Please tell me what the matter is?" he said, staring at me intently.  I reverted my gaze and looked at my feet. 

"It's nothing…..just tired is all," I mumbled.

"It's something, Liana.  Everyone has noticed it and I cannot continue ignoring this.  Please, what is the matter?" Gandalf said, insistently. 

"Do you really want to know?  Alright then….I miss home, I'm tired, I'm tired of the dark, I'm tired of walking to no point or purpose, I miss home, and I'm unnecessary and you should just leave me here.  Is that good enough?" I asked, giving him a pained smile.  

"My dear Liana," Gandalf said and took one of my hands, which I held clenched as fists at my sides.  "The journey is tiresome and it does seem like we're not going anywhere.  We're all tired and sick of walking as well, but we keep plodding along.  I know it is hard for you to be away from home for so long, but look at all the others.  Do you think that they are all here willingly?  Of course, they, on their own, swore their life to the Ringbearer, but they did it because of their duty to themselves, their people, and their world.  It may be difficult for you to understand, but we are here to prevent the utter destruction of our world.  

Liana…..if the Ring is not destroyed, Sauron will take over Middle Earth and destroy all the good that it left in it.  You are not from Middle Earth, but imagine if it was your world.  Imagine that your family, your home, your "state", as you call it, was at stake.  Would you not go to the furthest ends of the Earth to save them?  Would you not face every peril, hoping that it would give them a better chance of surviving?  

Liana, do not feel that you are unnecessary.  Your purpose in Middle Earth is still unwinding and you will not see it clearly for a while.  Therefore, in the mean time, you must grin and bear it.  There is no use for sad eyes, because they won't change the predicament that we're in."  And with that he finished.  It was unlike any speech I had ever heard or any lecture I was given.  His words made me see what a fool I was.  Of course I had to help these people and I would with the best face I could muster.  

"I'm sorry, Gandalf, that I was so mopey before.  But now I see the little light at the end of the tunnel.  Thank you," I said, my voice cracking.  I reached over and gave the old man a hug and surprisingly, he hugged me back.  

"Thank you," I said again, my voice barely a whisper.  Gandalf just nodded and smiled.  I stood up and brushed off my tunic, which I had begun to neglect.  I swiped my hair into a high pony tail and used a few drops of precious water to wash the dirt and tears stains off my cheeks.  I felt a new warmth of life course through my veins and I approached the Fellowship, which had been sitting in a circle away from us, with a bounce in my step.  

"Good morning, gentlemen, but it is far to dark to be morning.  It seems like the sun never rises in this land," I said and laughed at my own stupid joke.  The laughter felt good, as if taking a weight off my back.  Everyone else just looked at each other, then at Gandalf.  Gandalf just stood and smiled.

"I know it's different, but the old Liana's back.  She took a little vacation and came back wonderfully revived.  It seemed all she needed were a few words from a friend," I said, glancing at Gandalf.  

"It warms me to see you in better spirits, milady.  We were getting quite worried," Legolas said, giving me a keen look.  I made clumsy bow.  

"Thank you all for your concern, but there is no need for it now.  Now where are my little children?  I have missed them so," I said, pretending to peer around for the Hobbits.

"Here we are, milady!  We're glad you're back from your 'vacation'!" Pippin said, giving me a hug, err, my lower legs a hug.  I knelt down and gave them all a group hug.  God, it was good to be back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yes, I realize that there is no "legomance", as people call it, in this chappie, but I needed to show that Liana wasn't the "happy-go-lucky girl who fell into ME and never has any problems and never misses home."  So now that I have shown this, I am one chapter closer to Lothlorien *wink wink* WOOPEE!


	17. Danger in Dwarfville

Wow, I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME!  I'm SO sorry to all my faithful reviewers, especially Igstarbaby07, that I kept you in suspense, but I will try to update more.  Here we go from where I left off SO long ago…..feel free to refresh yourself on the plot and gist of the story, lol….

****

"I know it's different, but the old Liana's back.  She took a little vacation and came back wonderfully revived.  It seemed all she needed were a few words from a friend," I said, glancing at Gandalf. 

"It warms me to see you in better spirits, milady.  We were getting quite worried," Legolas said, giving me a keen look.  I made clumsy bow. 

"Thank you all for your concern, but there is no need for it now.  Now where are my little children?  I have missed them so," I said, pretending to peer around for the Hobbits.

"Here we are, milady!  We're glad you're back from your 'vacation'!" Pippin said, giving me a hug, err, my lower legs a hug.  I knelt down and gave them all a group hug.  God, it was good to be back.

****

"We've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddly diddly, there they are, standing in a row.  Big ones, small ones…." I sang holding Frodo and Pippin's hands, swinging them happily.  "I love this song!"  I said, flailing my arms and turning around to face the other members of the Fellowship, which were walking behind us. 

"I hope you're enjoying my little concert!" I said, grinning and curtseying deeply.  They all laughed and smiled, nodding.  It seemed that my about-face in mood had brought there spirits up too.  I only knew the first few lines of "The Coconut Song", from watching the Lion King over and over with my younger brother, but they seemed to possess everyone, until I got all the Hobbits to sing along with me and add a few lines.  I even heard Gimli humming it.  My attitude was infectious and I loved it. 

I ran ahead along a narrow, stone hallway, leading to God-knows where.  All the warriors of the group had warned me to stay close and not wander too far, because of the "impending danger" that we were in.  But for once I chose to ignore that and as I ran a few hundred feet ahead of them, I heard them call after me and the quickening of their feet. 

But what I saw in the room in front brought me to a complete stand-still.  Legolas quickly caught up (he was obviously the fastest runner) and stopped next to me.  He was hardly out of breath……..figures.  But he too stopped and stared in wonder and in awe.  For there in front of us sprawled an immense hall.  Huge columns, and when I say huge, I mean that I would take me, Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir with arms outstretched to reach around their circumference.  I could see that it went on for almost forever, like there was a mirror in the back, tricking my eyes into seeing an optical illusion.   Windows, high up in the walls, trickled faint sunlight down to the stone floor on which I stood. 

"It's amazing," I said, too lost for words.

"Behold, the great realm of the dwarf city," Gandalf said in booming voice, which seemed to be amplified X10 in such a vast hall.  But our merry mood was cut short by an outcry from Gimli.  He quickly broke our ranks and ran toward a doorway on our right. 

"Gimli, wait!" I cried and sprinted after him.  He ran into a large room, with a lower ceiling than that of the hall.  In the center of the room, sat a large square of rock with a slab of marble on it, serving as a cover.  I would have dismissed it as a table of sorts, if Gimli hadn't ran to it and kneeled, weeping.  It was a tomb, just like Boromir had said when we first entered the mines.  On the marble slab were engraved letters, which I presumed to be Dwarfish.  They were cut, straight, and boxy, just like the architecture, and a polar-opposite from the loopy, flowing cursive of the Elves. 

" 'Here lies Balin, son of Hoodin, Lord of Moria.'  He is dead then, it is as I feared," Gandalf said, from behind me. 

"I'm so sorry, Gimli.  I would have liked to have met your cousin.  He seemed very nice from what you told us." I was trying to be comforting, but it only made him cry harder. 

"We must move on.  We cannot linger," Legolas said to no one in particular.  Thank you Captain Obvious.  Of course we had to move on.  This place gave me the creeps, but Gandalf seemed to have the need to investigate more. 

He handed his staff and hat over to Pippin and reached down and took a large, bound book from the hands of a skeleton, which lay at the base of the grave.  As he picked it up, dust and dirt flew from it and a few pages fell out.  Gandalf opened the book gently and smoothed out the aging pages and read:

_They have taken the bridge and the second hall.  We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long.  The ground shakes.  Drums, drums in the deep.  We cannot get out.  A shadow moves in the dark.  We cannot get out.  They are coming…….._

            Goosebumps rose on my arms.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pippin, oblivious to what Gandalf had just read; reach out to touch an arrow protruding from a skeleton resting on the edge of a "well". 

            I was about to tell him not to touch, but his small hand made contact with the feathered end.  That little momentum was enough to send the skeleton over the edge, down the hole.  On the first bang, Pippin turned around to face us, guilt written on his face.  To add insult to injury, the bucket attached to a chain, attached to the skeleton fell as well, resulting in an even louder BANG!  We all winced every time the bucket and skeleton connected with something below.  After a good two minutes of BANGS……..silence. 

We remained silent, terrified that whatever lived in the dark of Moria heard that and would come after us, as soon as it got the chance.  I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard nothing, but I should have knocked on wood.  From the pit of the Earth came the sound of a quiet "boom".  Then louder, BOOM.  It sounded like the core of Moria had been transformed into a great drum.  They became louder until, we knew that it was a signal drum. 

            "Mr. Frodo, look!" Sam cried, pointing at Frodo's sword, which was still sheathed.  Frodo instantly pulled it out and everyone saw that it glowed a fearsome blue.  

            "Orcs!  Get back and stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn said, as he and Boromir rushed to the gated through which we had first come.  Two arrows _zinged_ and landed deep in the wooden gates, a few inched from where Boromir's head had been second before. 

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said, almost laughing.  What were the odds that we'd be able to face something like that?  Legolas began throwing assorted swords and axes to Boromir and Aragorn, in an effort to bar the gates. 

            I ran up beside him, grabbed an axe, and tossed it with all my might towards Boromir.  Legolas whirled around and grabbed me by the shoulder.  I thought he was going to chastise me and tell me to go stand by Gandalf, but he didn't. 

            "Milady, I do not know what will come through the gates, but here…" he said, handing me his two knives, "…I will feel better knowing that you are at least protected."  I took the two weapons, which weighed heavily in my hands.  The exquisite Elven craftwork shone on the blades and up the handles, giving them a surreal touch.  I looked at them, then at Legolas. 

"Thank you…" and then for some ridiculous impulsive reason, I kissed him on the lips, "…Legolas."  I gave him a quick bow to his flabbergasted face and ran back to the Hobbits.  Would I know how to wield these?  I had some experience with kitchen knives, but I always ended up giving myself nicks and cuts.  But I had no chance to practice because the ground shook from the internal drumming and the gates were beginning to groan on their hinges. 

I heard the cruel laughter and shouts of Orcs and who-knows-what-else.  Their scimitars began to cut through the ancient wood and holes appeared.  Legolas and Aragorn, which arrows cocked in their strings, shot several through the door's gashes, but it was no use.  Within in seconds, the door shattered and Orcs, Goblins, and every other hideous creature on Earth poured in.

Legolas shot two in the throat and Gimli slashed the legs off another, which had jumped onto Balin's crumbling tomb.  _Anduril_, Aragorn's sword, flashed and danced as he hacked through Orc after Orc.  They broke like a wave upon rocks, but seemed dismayed at how strong our defensive was and soon many of them fled. 

I gave a scream that any warrior princess would be proud of and jumped into the action.  I swung Legolas's blades around wildly and to my surprise, decapitated an Orc.  I stood for a second, utterly amazed, but quickly snapped out of this revelation when I saw a tall, black Orc warrior, blocking our only way out.  He bore full chain-mail, a broad shield, and a wicked looking spear.  His eyes were a bright orange and they were filled with malice and hate.  But what did _we_ ever do to it? 

It moved surprisingly fast for something that looked so bulky.  He pushed aside Merry and Pippin and smashed his shield against Boromir's chest, pitching him into the wall.  He ducked under a swing from Aragorn and I, unfortunately, was next in line.  He made a swing at me and I ducked just in time, but the very edge of his blade nicked my forehead.  It wasn't deep but the pain was throbbing.  I swung back around from the impact and whirled back around cutting into the back of his legs with my knife.  He screeched out in pain, but with the last of his strength thrust his spear into Frodo's side, crushing him into the wall.  Frodo crumpled and fell flat.  But _Anduril_ flashed again and the Orc fell to my feet, without a head. 

"Frodo!" I screamed, ignoring the dizzying pain in my head and running to where the Hobbit's body lay broken.  "No, Frodo….." I whimpered, fearing the worst, as Aragorn gently eased him up.  To our surprise, the Hobbit took a sharp intake of breath and coughed as Sam pulled the spear from his side. 

"Oh, Mr. Frodo.  I thought you were dead," Sam said, relieved. 

"That spear would have skewered a wild boar," Aragorn said, staring at Frodo in amazement….

****

MWAHAHA, must you at another cliffie, but don't worry I see Lotholorien approaching quickly on the Fellowship's map, so an exciting chappie is coming up ;-)


	18. Lothorien

GREETINGS again you wonderful readers!!  I'm SORRY I take so long in between chappies, but life has been busy, wrapping up with school and all.  Hopefully, this summer I'll be able to focus more on my writing :-). 

**A/N: **As you might notice, I do not include the Balroq and Gandalf's "death" because it would be much too sad to write and I wanted to speed up to the Lothlorien chapter…..ENJOY!!

****

Legolas dragged me out of the dwarf-hall, as I fought desperately to go back and save Gandalf.  His last words still reverberated in my ears: "You shall not pass!"  But it did and now Gandalf was gone.

The sudden bright light of the sun stung my eyes after such a long period of time in the dark.  I retched myself away from Legolas and the tears began to flow.  But I took my grief and frustration out on the wrong person. 

"Why did you do that, Legolas?!" I screamed, tears sliding down my face.  He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.  "I could have helped him!  He didn't have to die!  Why did you??" I continued to cry and Legolas just bent his head as if in shame.  I couldn't contain myself.  I hurled myself at him, punching him weakly with my fists and screaming. 

"Why, Legolas?  Why?" He caught my wrists and pulled me towards him.  At last, I broke down in his arms and sobbed.  He held me there and stroked my hair, as I stained his tunic with my tears.

It wasn't fair.  Gandalf was our leader, our friend, and our inspiration.  He led us with daunting courage and looked after us.  Through my tears, I saw a fleeting white image of Gandalf, as he sat smoking his pipe.  He smiled at me and motioned to the Hobbits, which lay crumpled together, crying.  When I blinked it was gone.  I finally came to the realization that Gandalf was gone…he wasn't coming back.  I took a deep breath and gently lifted my head to look at Legolas. 

"I'm so sorry, Legolas.  I'm so sorry…it wasn't your fault," he gave me a small smile and bent his head down to kiss away the tears on my cheeks.  I pulled back and looked into his always caring and understanding eyes.  "Thank you, but I must look to the Hobbits now.  Can we continue this later?"  I said, giving him a coy smile.  He furrowed his brow in puzzlement as I turned away from him and knelt by Merry and Pippin, who were clutching each other and crying. 

"Oh, Pippin," I said softly.  I took him into my lap and he hugged me close, weeping.  I put my other arm around Merry and gave him a weak smile.  "It's going to be alright, little guys.  It's gonna be O.K.," I said, stroking their hair. 

"Liana, get them up," Aragorn said, his own voice choked with emotion.

"Give them a moment's peace for pity's sake.  Do you not lament Gandalf's death?" Boromir said, his face contorted in sadness.  Aragorn winced at the question.

"But nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs," he said, sweeping his sword in front of him.  "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien."

That name sounded familiar.  I think I had heard Aragorn and Gandalf talking about it late into the night.  Wherever it was, hopefully the Elves would be more hospitable than the Orcs were in the Dwarf city…

I had pulled my cloak's hood up over my eyes, to hide the tear-stains and the grief.  We had entered the forests of Lothlorien, but I hardly paid attention to the immense trees that surrounded us.  We all walked slowly, plodding ahead, each bearing his own burden of sadness. 

I heard Gimli speaking to Frodo about a sorceress who was said to live in the woods and would cast spells on people, but I hardly registered it.  Anywhere was better than in Khazad-dum, where Gandalf fell.  I shuddered to suppress another sob.  Everytime my thoughts strayed to Gandalf, I felt drained and like I would never be happy again.  But I forced my mind to think of his talk he had with me; I had to continue for the good of everyone.  There was no use in me dragging behind and slowing them down again.

I walked up behind the Hobbits Merry, Pippin, and Sam, giving them a slight squeeze on the shoulder. 

Frodo seemed to be acting strange.  He abruptly stopped in his tracks and seemed to be listening to some unknown sprite.  I suddenly heard a soft whisper in my mind, 'Liana, you do not belong here.  Your presence brings great danger to Middle Earth.'  I thought it was Ulendiell for a second, but it sounded much more feminine.  I paused and looked above me into the trees, as if there would be a person hanging above me, whispering. 

"Milady…..is everything alright?" Sam asked, looking between Frodo and me, worriedly. 

'No, nothing is right!' I wanted to retort.  'I'm in a foreign land, which is about to be taken over by a Dark Lord, with the elf I like pissed off at me, my support-system wizard dead, and now hearing voices!'  But I composed myself and kindly said, "Of course, Sam. I'm just tired."  But I continued to nervously scan the treetops.

I quickly walked towards the front of our group, and turned my head to hear Gimli boast about how: "This is one dwarf that she won't ensnare so easily."  She being the Elven sorceress he had been scaring Frodo about.  Maybe it was her I heard in my head…great, now I had a spell cast on me.  "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."  I sighed and turned back around, my eyes meeting an arrow pointed at my temple.  This looked familiar….  Elven archers had stepped out of the woods and now surrounded the Fellowship at arrow-point.  A tall, blonde, handsome, regal-looking Elf stepped forward.  He had blue eyes similar to Legolas, but they contained a different allure….a darker one.

"The dwarf breathes so loud; we could have shot him in the dark," he said pompously, infuriating Gimli. 

"Haldir of Lorien," Legolas said, walking up behind me and putting a hand on my shoulder.  I shivered and turned away. 

"Legolas of Mirkwood, greetings," the other blonde elf said.  So Legolas knew this Haldir guy, whose posse had arrows pointed at our heads?  How pleasant. 

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn, well met," Haldir said, eyes moving to Aragorn who had walked up to Legolas's side. 

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!  Greeting our leaders, but keeping arrows pointed to the others' heads!" Gimli said, rudely.  Haldir looked past Legolas's shoulder to the extremely short Gimli. 

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir said with disdain.  I saw Gimli clench his fists. 

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli said, hand on his axe handle.  He then rattled something off in Dwarvish, which sounded crude and harsh next to Haldir's Elvish.  Haldir's lip curled and he advanced.  Aragorn slammed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"_That_ was not so courteous," Aragorn said through his teeth.  Haldir looked sharply at Aragorn and seemed to metaphorically shake off Gimli's insult and scan the rest of our Fellowship.  His gaze stopped on Frodo, who stood behind us all, surrounded by the Hobbits. 

"You bring great evil with you," Haldir said, severely.  "You can go no further." He turned back to Aragorn, who seemed crest-fallen.  Frodo's shoulder drooped significantly.

 I turned my head sharply towards Aragorn and Haldir.  My sudden motion caught Haldir's attention and he turned towards me. 

"You have a woman with you.  A beautiful woman," he said, brushing back my hood with the palm of his hand.  I looked down and blushed.  I felt the eyes of the Fellowship and of the Lotholorien elves bore into me.  Pippin and Merry were staring at me; as if they just found out I was a girl.

"What is your name?" he said, looking down at me.  His intense gaze was not as clear as Legolas's, but much more mysterious…..

****

WOOOOT!!  This is the beginning of Lothlorien good-stuff ;-P  Hope you like…….


	19. Paradise

"You have a woman with you.  A beautiful woman," he said, brushing back my hood with the palm of his hand.  I looked down and blushed.  I felt the eyes of the Fellowship and of the Lotholorien elves bore into me.  Pippin and Merry were staring at me; as if they just found out I was a girl.

"What is your name?" he said, looking down at me.  His intense gaze was not as clear as Legolas's, but much more mysterious. 

**onto**** the new chapter…..**

"Her name is Liana," Legolas said, stepping in front of me, as if to shield me.  I could instantly tell he did not appreciate the attention I was receiving from the other males. 

"Thank you, Legolas.  I do believe I can talk for myself," I said sweetly, patting Legolas gently on the shoulder.  This was not the time to seem weak and vulnerable.  Haldir threw Legolas a quick glance, as if exchanging information, and returned to studying me. 

"Now do you think my company and I, whom have traveled far and with much trepidation, would be able to find accommodations in Lothlorien," I asked amiably, tilting my head ever so slightly.  If there ever was a time to be flirtatious, this was it.  Haldir's mouth slightly opened, as if surprised that a woman would ever directly address him.  He glanced at Frodo again, debating, but at last decided. 

"You will follow me," he said curtly, spinning on his heel, with his posse escorting us.  At least we were no longer at bow-point.  Wait a second, had I just convinced an elf warden, while Aragorn and Legolas did not?  WHOOHOO!!  Bonus points to Liana……just in case anyone was keeping score. 

Haldir's stride was fast, so I had a difficult time keeping him.  He kept shooting my sideways glances, as if to make sure I was still next to him. 

"What realm of Middle Earth are you from, milady?" Haldir asked, pausing in his stride ever so slightly.  I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him just yet that I wasn't from this world, remembering my experience with Ulendiell.  But I was saved by the gorgeous landscape that had risen in front of us. 

"Welcome, Lady Liana, to the heart of Elvendom on Earth; realm of Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," said Haldir, proudly.

****

We walked into a gorgeous city, a city built into and around the trees.  Great winding staircases, glittering with small lamps, circled around the wide tree trunks, leading to platforms upon platforms.  We began to climb an intricately-carved staircase with Haldir in the lead.  We stopped on a wide platform, placed at the bottom of another tall staircase.  Arches bent gracefully over the stairs, festooned with glittering lamps, hanging over Elf-sentries that surrounded the stairs. 

Suddenly a white light blinded us as two figures walked, no, glided down the stairs.  It was, no doubt, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  They held hands as they walked down to greet us, tunic and gown lightly brushing the ground, but never, unlike me, tripping them.  They reached where we stood and all the members of the Fellowships bent their heads.  Some out of respect and others out of awe and fear.  At last, Celeborn spoke.

"Nine there were set out from Rivendell, but another was added along the way.  Now you stand before me as Nine again.  Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desired to speak with him," Celeborn said, looking at each of us in turn for an answer.  The Lady at his side seemed to transport to another world as she spoke:  "He has fallen into shadow."  Each of us shuddered at being reminded as Legolas spoke up, his eyes never wavering from Galadriel's.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balroq of Morgoth (spelling?).  For we went needlessly into the net of Moria," he said and for the first time, I heard his voice quiver. 

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf the Gray in life.  We do not yet know his full purpose," Galadriel said, as if reading my mind about the visit with Ulendiell.

"The world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief," she said, her tone darker.  Boromir began to quake under her gaze and he turned away quickly.  Galadriel swept her gaze back to the whole of the Fellowship. 

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife; stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all."  Then she softened and looked over to Sam, Merry, and Pippin, smiling.

"Yet hope remains while company is true.  Do not let your hearts be troubled.  Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil.  Tonight you will sleep well."  With those words, she made a slight motion with her hand and Haldir appeared at her side. 

"Show them to their quarters and make sure that they are comfortable," she said, before turning to Celeborn. 

We walked down a different flight of stairs (they seemed to be never-ending) and arrived at a long room built at the base of a tall, sturdy tree.  There, were rolled out our cots, but I wished I could sleep in a decent bed for a change.  We changed into lighter and cleaner clothing and set about making ourselves at home, for who knew when the next time we could sit and relax would be.  Legolas went to a fountain and filled an ornate pitcher full of water and brought it over to us.  We could hear singing coming from the trees above and I cocked my head to listen. 

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said, placing the pitcher down and gazing upwards.

"What do they say about him?" Merry questioned, looking at Legolas intently.

"I have not the heart to tell you.  For me, the grief is still too near," Legolas said as he sat on a large smooth rock next to my sleeping bag.  I looked up at him and saw that he too hid anguish behind his crystalline eyes.  I reached out and took his hand and rubbed it softly with my thumb. He looked at me and placed a feather-light kiss on my hand.  And suddenly, he stood up, taking my hand with him and lifting me from the sleeping bag. 

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking behind us as we walked away from the rest of the Fellowship. 

"Where we can talk," was his answer.  I threw a last look over my shoulder and saw Pippin staring intently at our retreating forms.  I remembered what Gandalf had told me, told me to watch over the Hobbits.  Well, this one time, they would have to be on their own. 

****

Legolas held my hand as we walked side by side, down a small hill.  At the bottom was a small stone bench, surrounded by vines.  I could hear a waterfall and small brook nearby.  We sat down and I ogled at the gorgeous landscape that enveloped us.  Any gardener at home would have paid big bucks to get such an earthly, natural backyard.  I felt Legolas's hand brush the hair away from my face, lightly brushing my neck, and I shivered with pleasure.  I turned and faced him, looking at him intently. 

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked, still studying him.  That was a stupid question.  There were so many things we could talk about, things I wanted to tell him and things I wanted to hear him say. 

He didn't answer me at first, for he was absentmindedly playing with a piece of my hair.  I wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation for my mind was doing cartwheels and setting off fireworks.  The close proximity of his face was unnerving me and I was sure I would soon melt into a puddle.  Finally, Legolas looked up at me, relinquishing the strand of hair.  His face showed signs of disappointment. 

" 'Can we continue this later,' " he said, more of as a statement.  My mind rushed back to the fateful second when I told them that, just after we had escaped Khazad-Dum.  Legolas took my hand and turned it over, placing a lingering kiss in the cradle of my palm.  I smiled sweetly and pulled my hand away from him.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than _that, _Master Elf," I whispered, bending in towards his face, seductively.  Legolas followed suit; his blue eyes holding an attractive gleam.   
            "Liana?" He asked in a low, polite voice, with his mouth inches from mine.  I could feel his sweet breath on my face.   
            "Yes?" I said, batting my eyes.  
            "Would it be proper to seek a kiss?"  I cocked my head as if thinking.  
            "Now that is a _difficult_ question," I said, looking at his puzzled face.        
            "May I?" Legolas asked, stroking my hair and smiling at my flushed cheeks.   
            "You may," I replied, smiling.  His long-fingered hands were gentle as they cupped the sides of my face and as his fingertips brushed my lower lip. 

It was one of those experiences that felt real, but happened in a heart-pounding rush.  I was so excited and nervous that I couldn't remember if I breathed at all.  Legolas smiled and leaned downwards, closing the gap between us, as our lips met in a sincere kiss.  My lips tingled…hell, my whole body tingled.  I felt Legolas's tongue outline my lips, asking for permission to enter (wasn't he courteous?) and I was about to comply, when I heard someone "ahem". 

Since both Legolas's mouth and my mouth were both quite occupied, that only meant one thing.  I reluctantly pulled away and looked up.  There stood Haldir with all his glory on top of the hill, staring down on us.  His face was unreadable, but I knew he was _not_ happy.  Legolas too looked up and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. 

I quickly stood up from the bench and narrowed my eyes at him.  How rude was it to watch two people kiss, when the two people didn't know it? 

"And how may I help you, Haldir?" I asked, furious.  Haldir's penetrating gaze left Legolas, as he looked at me.  
****

YEAH!! They kiss!!  high-fives self, falls off chair and begins to breakdance notices readers staring strangely and stops  Well, hope you enjoyed that and there's more to come….. ;-D


	20. Sauron Wants You

            Greetings Beloved Readers!!  I am eternally sorry it took me so long to update…first I went on vacation for a week to Antigua, then I was sick, and now I just got back from a 3-week, sleep away camp in the middle of nowhere, NY (you know, Lar Lars ;).  Well, that was my sob-story and now onto a new chapter…

****

            "Lady Galadriel would like a word with you…milady" he said, adding the word on as if I didn't deserve it.  My eyes widened….what did she want with me?  I turned around to Legolas, but he had already stood up.  I guess there was no use arguing for him to stay here.

            "Master Elf, lead the way," I said, .  Haldir marched me back to where we were camped and he continued to walk past them, but I knew it would be rude to leave without telling my "chaperones".  Pippin ran out to me, gazing at me with questioning eyes.  He seemed puzzled that I had a two man…or should I say elf…entourage.  I gave him a quick hug and walked up to where Aragorn was talking to Boromir.

            "Lord Aragorn," I said, waiting to be acknowledged.  Aragorn quickly turned away from Boromir, pain in his eyes.  I furrowed my brow and looked at him, questioningly, but he shook his head, meaning not to talk about it. 

            "Haldir is taking me to Lady Galadriel.  He says she wants to talk to me," I said, looking to him for advice.  Aragorn's eyes briefly widened and he turned to look at me intently. 

            "Lady Galadriel will do you no harm, milady," he said.  "There is no use keeping information from her, for she can read your mind," he bowed his head in farewell and went to clean his sword. 

            Haldir, Legolas, and I walked in silence.  I felt mounting tension grow between Legolas and Haldir.  They seemed to have a long-forged friendship and I didn't want my presence to interfere.  I was about to stop them both and make them spit out the truth, but thought better of it.  The situation would just be worsened.  I would lay low, until we could leave Lothlorien.

            We walked a fair amount of distance, up staircases, around bends, and up trees, until we reached a tall, gracefully carved set of doors.  I noticed that neither of the doors had doorknobs, but had to be opened from the inside.  A guard was stationed on either side of the entrance and they quickly blocked the door in front of us, bows at the ready.

            "The Lady would like a word with the lady of the Fellowship," Haldir said, speaking in an authoritative voice.  The guards, recognizing their captain, relaxed and resumed their position on either side of the doors.  Suddenly the doors, as if by magic, opened slowly.  A long white carpet-like material lay out in front of us. 

            I looked to Legolas, but saw, for the first time, a glint of fear in his eyes.  Obviously, the myths and legends about the Lady of Light were wide-spread, for even Aragorn seemed warned.  I then turned to Haldir, hoping to find solace there. 

            "I was told to bring you this far," Haldir said, in a monotone voice.  My eyes widened considerably.  No way in hell was I about to walk into the domain of a dangerous sorceress who could read my mind, without an escort/bodyguard.  Legolas, sensing my fear, put a hand on my shoulder. 

            "Haldir, can I please escort her in?  It's madness to let her go in alone!" he said, looking at Haldir, thoroughly worried.

            "No," Haldir said, curtly.  "The Lady specifically said to wait here."  Then he turned to me.  "The Lady is waiting for you, milady," he said, motioning with his hand for me to proceed into the chambers.  I took a _really_ deep breath.  Of course, there was nothing to worry about.  She couldn't hurt or kill me, could she?  If I didn't return, wouldn't that arise suspicions with the Fellowship? 

            "Thank you, Haldir," I said, and then turned to Legolas.  "I'll be back soon…promise," I said, giving his hand a light squeeze before stepping into the room.  The door behind me shut almost immediately afterwards.  I now stood in the middle of a great room with paintings of what appeared to be an Elven history.  I followed the murals down the walls, fascinated, forgetting why I was there in the first place.

            "Wonderful, aren't they?" said a melodious voice from behind me.  I turned around so violently, my hair stung my face.  There stood Galadriel, Lady of Light, in a gorgeous pale, pale green gown.  Her long, blonde hair was down and adorned with a beautiful gold and silver headdress.

            "Lady Galadriel," I said softly, bowing my head.  "Haldir told me you requested my presence."

            "Indeed I did, Liana," she said, her pale blue eyes sparkling.  I gulped nervously.  She sensed my unease and smiled kindly.

            "Do not be frightened, Liana.  There are many stories of a wicked sorceress that lives in these woods, but I myself have not had the courtesy of meeting her," Galadriel said, smiling still.  I smiled as well, realizing that she was not nearly as terrible as every said.  But Galadriel's smile suddenly vanished. 

            "I have invited you here to speak on a much graver note, unfortunately.  Let us sit, for there is much to be said," she said, motioning to two cushioned, wooden chairs on the far left.  I walked slowly behind, watching as her dress swished behind her, lightly grazing the floor.

            I sat down and was immediately captivated by the wonderful view of the entire city from the large picture window in front of us.  Dusk was falling and the trees looked as if Christmas lights were strung along them, illuminated by small, inconspicuous lanterns.

            "Liana," Galadriel said, bringing my attention back to her. "Time is a dangerous thing to meddle with," she said, turning back to me.  "Many wizards and other powerful beings have attempted "time-travel", but have failed miserably.  But you, Liana, are a rare exception."  I furrowed my brow.  I sure didn't feel like a rare exception.

            "Sauron, as you know, has long plotted to take over Middle Earth," Galadriel said and I nodded my head in agreement.  "He would be delighted to be able to travel into the future and learn new ways of destruction…for I'm sure our mechanisms of defense and attack seem primitive compared to yours."  How did she know that?  Had she traveled time once, I mean, as powerful of a sorceress she was, weren't all things possible?

            "Ulendiell, I was distraught to learn, had joined the force of evil, as you already know," Galadriel said, clasping her hands together.  I shuddered at the name and managed to briefly nod. 

            "You are no longer safe, Liana, no matter where you go and who you go with.  Sauron knows your secret and you are nearly as valuable as Frodo and the Ring.  He will spare no expense to bring you to Mordor, Liana," Galadriel said, waiting for my reaction.  But I was too shocked and terrified to show any visible emotion. 

            Galadriel continued on.  "Therefore, Liana, your fate is tied to the Ring's.  If the Ring is not destroyed, then Sauron will never stop hunting you.  And so, you will remain in Lotholorien when the Fellowship moves on.  Only here, can I grant you as much safety as possible."  And with that statement said, Galadriel finished her monologue.

            "But Lady Galadriel, the Fellowship needs me!!  I've gone this far with them, then why can't I continue with them?" I cried, desperately. 

            "You cannot go because we cannot risk you being captured by Sauron.  You are important in his plan to take over Middle Earth, and as a result you will stay in Lotholorien.  Also, romance is not needed as a distraction in the Fellowship, especially now," Galadriel said, starting to sound like my mother.  How did she know about Legolas?

            "I have prepared living quarters for you and the Fellowship will be notified about this change.  They will rest here for a spell and then move on.  Make yourself comfortable and I will send one of my seamstresses to measure you for a wardrobe, for you can't live in a pair of Aragorn's leggings forever," Galadriel said, smiling at me tattered, make-shift pants.  "Haldir will escort you to your room and I sincerely hope you enjoy your stay in Lotholorien, Liana."  And before I could bid her farewell or even thank her, she wafted out of the room.  I turned around, to see Haldir studying me. 

            "What are you looking at?" I asked, suspiciously. 

            "Oh, nothing in particular," Haldir said, slyly.  "Now may I have the honor of escorting you to your chambers…" he asked, offering his arm, "…milady?"

****

            I KNOW this chapter had no Legomance in it, but bear with me :).  I will be updating crosses fingers hopefully as much as possible, now that I'm gonna be home for some time.  Oooh, and THANKS A BUNCH for all the reviews, for now I have 200!!  WOOT!!  does happy dance with pet dog….ta for now!!


	21. Never Think

Hello wonderful readers! I'll save my comments for later, so you can dive into a NEW chapter! Enjoy!

~*~

"What are you looking at?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing in particular," Haldir said, slyly. "Now may I have the honor of escorting you to your chambers…" he asked, offering his arm, "…milady?"

…

Still reeling from the sudden turn in events, I was in no mood for games. I eyed Haldir skeptically, trying to figure out his ulterior motive for suddenly becoming such a gentleman. He returned my steady gaze and gave me a smile that could have easily been mistaken for a smirk.

"Lead the way," I said, beginning to get exasperated. If he was disappointed that I refused his proffered arm then he didn't show it. I followed him out the double doors I had entered earlier and we continued down the stairs to another level. I tried to focus on remembering which turns and stairwells we took, but after the first dozen or so, I gave up. The entire time, Haldir had not said a word. Not that I minded, but I was interested in learning a little more about this elf who held such an esteemed position in Lotholorien. You know what they say: curiosity killed the cat. Clearing my throat, I brought up the only subject I knew we had in common.

"Milord, how well do you know Legolas of Mirkwood?" I asked, working to keep up with Haldir's long strides. He stiffened slightly, but did not slow his relentless pace.

"Clearly not as well as you do, milady," he said, casting the same smirk-like smile in my direction. OK, I walked right into that one. I glared at him, but refused to give him the reaction he wanted.

"Well, I certainly hope not and you know that's not what I meant. That also doesn't answer my question," I replied, trying to back-pedal.

"We trained together when we were younger and we've seen each other at many diplomatic meetings. Other than that, unfortunately, our paths do not cross very often," Haldir said, just as we arrived at a closed door. "Here is your room. I will soon return to take you to dinner in the Great Hall," he said, bowing slightly. Noting my distress, he added, "The rest of your Fellowship will be there as well." Relieved, I thanked him, but he was already on his way. Jeez, couldn't he just give me a map to find my own way to dinner?

Sighing, I opened the door to my room and my initial dismay at having to stay in Lotholorien was slightly alleviated. Though not huge, it was a spacious room with a beautiful view of the forest. I wandered around, trailing my hands over the intricate engravings in the wooden furniture. I stopped at the small dresser with a wash basin and water pitcher on it.

After washing several days of grime from my face, neck, and hands, I stopped to admire the beautiful bouquet of fresh wild flowers on the nightstand. I ran my fingers over the velvety blooms, which reminded me so much of my garden at home. Who would take care of my flowers if I didn't return? Who would remember to weed and water them once the hot weather came? Shaking my head, I reminded myself that I _would_ be going home soon. Or so I hoped.

My gaze fell upon the immense four-poster canopy bed, which took up most of the room. My first thought was to dive headfirst into its lavender comforter and fluffy, white pillows, but my mother's voice rang out in my head, reminding me that dirt-caked clothing did not belong anywhere near a clean bed.

I then saw what I hadn't noticed before: my backpack containing all my meager possessions sitting at the foot of the bed. They must have gotten my things while I was talking to Galadriel! That meant that the entire Fellowship already knew what I had planned on waiting to tell them myself! Forgetting the dirt, I sat down abruptly on the bed with my head in my hands. What had been their reactions? Were the Hobbits upset? Was Legolas upset? This was probably the _worst_ way they could have found out I would not be leaving with them. They were the only family I had in this strange, new world and I was going to be separated from them, just as abruptly as I had joined them.

My internal freak-out was interrupted by a knock on the door. Surely Haldir hadn't come back so soon! Brushing off the bed to make sure I didn't leave behind any evidence, I opened the door and was about to launch into an 'I'm not ready yet' speech when I realized I was staring at two young women. They had been whispering to each other, but quickly stopped when they saw me. They curtsied gracefully, despite the large bundles they held in their hands.

"Good evening, milday," the taller one said. "I am Medlinya, your seamstress, and this is my assistant, Anariel. May we please come in?"

Overcoming my surprise, I quickly beckoned them into my room. They entered and with great efficiency began to unpack their bundles. While Medlinya laid out dresses and other clothes on my bed, along with several pairs of dainty shoes, Anariel unpacked the contents of what looked like a medieval cosmetic case onto my dresser. My heart fluttered in girlish glee at the thought of actually being able to primp and spend time on my appearance. Running through woods and mines does wonders for one's complexion. Once done with their first task, the two women turned their attention to me.

"Well those breeches have seen better days, milady. How about we choose a pretty dress for you to wear tonight instead," Medlinya said, smiling gently. I walked over to admire the three gowns she had laid out. They were all incredibly beautiful and I was in awe as I gently traced their detailed stitches and embroidery. One was light green, the other dark rose, but it was the last one, a medium-toned blue dress with pearl accents, that caught my attention.

"Ahh, that color would go wonderfully with your hair," Medlinya said, holding up a mirror as Anariel pulled my hair out of its ponytail. Not having seen a mirror in quite some time, I was surprised by what I saw. My hair, normally brown, had lightened considerably from the amount of time spent out in the sun, and was now several inches longer. My nose and cheekbones were tanned and, to my delight, there were no horrendous pimples on my face.

Medlinya put down the mirror and picked up what resembled undergarments. "Now, let's get to work."

After changing me out of my dirty hand-me-downs and into a stunning work of Elvish artistry, Medlinya went to work on pinning so it fit just right, as well as measuring me for future dresses, while Anariel settled herself to the task of doing my hair.

They worked with calm efficiency and, while attempting to stand still and being more pampered than I had ever been in my life, I studied the two women before me. At first glance, they looked to be the same age, but under closer inspection, Medlinya's authoritative manner and smile wrinkles gave away her older age. Anariel seemed to be the same age as me, but since Elves aged so well, who was I to guess? I could name quite a few pharmaceutical companies who would give an arm and a leg to learn even one anti-aging Elvish secret.

Anariel's voice jostled me from my thoughts. "Milady, would you like to see yourself in the mirror?" I nodded and held it at arm's length to admire their handiwork. The dress fit me even better than my prom dress had and if only I could get a salon to do my hair as well as Anariel had.

"Oh, but wait. One last finishing touch," Anariel said, as she took a small blossom from the bouquet on my nightstand and tucked it into my hair. "Perfect." They both smiled widely, clearly proud of their work.

"Medlinya, Anariel, thank you so much! I could have never done something like this myself!" I exclaimed, turning to smile at them. They both beamed at me.

"You are most welcome, milady. We will come to you every morning to help you get ready, if you so wish," Medlinya said as she and Anariel packed up their bundles again.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," I said, just as there was a knock on the door. Anariel quickly hurried to open it and, barely suppressing a giggle, she said, "Milady, the March Warden is here to see you." I quickly turned around to see Haldir enter the room.

"Milady," he said, bowing his head, his eyes not leaving mine. "You look lovely." I must have blushed fourteen shades of red, but quickly composed myself into what I considered a lady-like curtsey. Thankfully, Medlinya and Anariel had discretely slipped out of the room, so they had been spared my embarrassment.

"Thank you, milord," I said, dipping my head and trying to avoid his penetrating gaze. "Shall we go to dinner now?" Instead of answering, he came closer as if to examine me. His eyes roved my face, lingering on the flower tucked in my hair, dropping lower to gaze at the small pendant necklace I wore. I was about to make a flippant comment about whether or not I passed his inspection, but my mouth had gone dry.

"You look so different from when I first saw you. And yet the same. I was immediately drawn into your eyes, Liana, for they seem to hold a great secret," he said quietly, as if voicing his own thoughts.

_You have no idea_, I thought. As he came closer, I noticed that he had changed out of his uniform and into a dark green tunic with silver embroidery. I tried to ignore how feminine I felt being the object of his scrutiny and standing in front of his tall, lean figure. I noted that even though we were going to dinner, he was still armed with two daggers hanging from his belt. He wore a thin, silver chain around his neck and his blonde hair had been tied back in similar braids to those of Legolas. Oh wait, Legolas…

I put a hand on his chest to stop his forward momentum. Haldir smiled, eyes darkening, as if reading my mind.

"Shall we go to dinner now?" he asked, echoing my earlier question. I nodded quickly, so he gently took my hand away from his chest and looped it through his arm. This time, I didn't fight him.

~*~

Wow, it's been way too long! I'm so sorry that it's taken me almost 5 years to update! I have to thank all my faithful readers who have asked and encouraged me to pick this story back up – see, it worked! I was 13 years old when I started this story and now (a little older and wiser) I plan to continue my beloved story, though with hopefully a more mature and polished take on things.

Please review and let me know what you think! I love reader feed-back and constructive criticism. I promise not to leave you hanging for so long again! Until we meet again…


	22. Just For Now

_You have no idea_, I thought. As he came closer, I noticed that he had changed out of his uniform and into a dark green tunic with silver embroidery. I tried to ignore how feminine I felt being the object of his scrutiny and standing in front of his tall, lean figure. I noted that even though we were going to dinner, he was still armed with two daggers hanging from his belt. He wore a thin, silver chain around his neck and his blonde hair had been tied back in similar braids to those of Legolas. Oh wait, Legolas…

I put a hand on his chest to stop his forward momentum. Haldir smiled, eyes darkening, as if reading my mind.

"Shall we go to dinner now?" he asked, echoing my earlier question. I nodded quickly, so he gently took my hand away from his chest and looped it through his arm. This time, I didn't fight him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Haldir and I entered the banquet hall, I could immediately feel one hundred sets of eyes fixate on me as conversations dropped to a low murmur. I frantically began to wonder if there was something hideous on my face that I hadn't noticed before and if Haldir had been too much of a cad to tell me.

"News must have spread about the female member of the Fellowship," Haldir said quietly to me, as we approached the main table. My grip on his arm tightened and he placed his hand on mine, which was surprisingly reassuring. I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or terrified by all this attention. How much did they all know about me? What information was I meant to divulge? Now that Gandalf was gone, I had no idea how to proceed.

Before I had time for any further internal turmoil, my wandering gaze locked on a familiar set of beautiful blue eyes. My heart began to pound and I hoped that Haldir didn't notice my sweaty palms. Legolas smiled at my reaction and dipped his head in greeting, but not before I saw a pained expression flit across his features. I wanted to pause near his seat at the table and ask what was wrong, but I was steered onward by Haldir toward the head of the table.

"Welcome, Lady Liana, to the Great Hall of Lothlorien," Galadriel said, as I struggled to make an adequate enough curtsey in the presence of such intimidating perfection. Haldir pulled out my chair at the table where I sat down in between Merry and Pippin. It was hard to tell who was more relieved to see who. They were each sitting on a mound of cushions and seemed utterly flummoxed by which utensil to use first, although I could tell that they were dying to try every delicacy laid out on the table. I quietly pointed to the outermost fork on their right as Celeborn raised his glass in a toast.

"As we welcome the members of the Fellowship to our realm, may we drink to the memory of those whom we have lost," he said as everyone raised their glasses in salute. I felt a hard lump form in my throat that even the sweet Elvish wine could not erase. But you can count on Hobbits to ease the tension in any situation, especially Merry and Pippin. Sitting in between them felt like I had earned a front row seat to a comedy show. Even Gimli, who sat across from us, joined in, laughing good-naturedly.

Later, during one of Merry's jokes, I laughed so loudly and suddenly that I could once again feel people staring at me. Oops, so much for keeping a low profile. I looked up and saw Legolas studying me from his end of the table. He was surrounded by Elven dignitaries, many of whom he seemed familiar with, so I smiled shyly at him and he raised his eyebrows questioningly. I shrugged and gestured helplessly to the Hobbits around me.

At some point during dinner, Pippin asked me if I was excited to be staying with the Elves. I answered affirmatively, explaining how their hot water and clean beds had won me over.

"So you won't mind when we leave you behind?" Merry asked in a tiny voice. I looked at him sharply. Had Galadriel already told the Fellowship of her plans for me?

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping to side-step the issue for as long as possible. I didn't want to further embarrass myself by having a breakdown at the table.

"Aragorn said you will stay in Lothlorien after we go," Pippin said, eyes glistening, "For your own safety." I grabbed Pippin's tiny hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. So that explained Legolas' quiet anguish that I could feel simmering at the other end of the table.

"Sadly, it's true," I said, looking between the two of them. "But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy our days together here in Lothlorien." On the verge of tears, I cleared my throat. "Besides, no matter where we go, you will always be in my heart."

"You promise?" Merry asked, grabbing my other hand. I nodded and they gave me watery smiles. I was tempted to wipe my face with the back of my sleeve but, remembering my lady-like attire, dabbed my eyes with the end of my napkin. Immediately, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and was surprised to see Haldir standing over me.

"Are you well, milady?" he asked, glaring at Merry and Pippin as if they were the culprits of my distress. "Do you wish to return to your room?" I realized then that Haldir wasn't seated with us at dinner, but instead had been standing against the wall behind us with the rest of the guard and keeping a watchful eye on the evening's proceedings. How had he even noticed my mild sign of discomfort in a roomful of bustling activity and chatter?

"I'm fine," I replied, attempting to regain some semblance of dignity. "Something got in my eye. No need for alarm." Haldir's hand tightened briefly on my shoulder and then it was gone as quickly as it first appeared. I could feel a familiar set of eyes boring a hole into me from the other end of the table, but I knew I could not meet Legolas' gaze without beginning to cry again. Instead, I turned back to my dinner companions and engaged in light banter as if my heart wasn't breaking.

When dinner concluded, I carefully evaded Haldir who clearly had been designated as my protector and overall babysitter. As I saw him approaching, I quickly feigned conversation with a nearby group of Elves, who seemed quite puzzled by my sudden appearance and how I kept casually ducking behind the tallest one, mid-sentence. Once I deemed Haldir safely out of range, I exited out of the hall amidst the stream of people, none of whom thankfully recognized me.

I was on a mission to find Aragorn, who I deemed first-in-command of the Fellowship now that Gandalf was gone. I needed to talk to him, to see what Galadriel had told him. But before I got very far, I heard someone softly call my name. I turned around to face Legolas standing in the middle of the now empty hallway. Figures, I couldn't outwit him. Seeing him seated at the dinner table was one thing, but now standing before him I felt utterly exposed. He stepped closer and I tilted my head back to meet his blue gaze. While Elves rarely display any outward signs which might reveal their age or emotions, I could see faint, dark smudges under his eyes and tiny furrow lines on his forehead that marred his otherwise perfect visage. It pained me to the core knowing that the news of my stay in Lothlorien had caused him such grief.

"I need to speak with Aragorn," I said, hoping for an escape route from the flood of sadness washing over me. Legolas blinked in surprise.

"Aragorn is currently in council with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," he said slowly, gauging my reaction. "May I escort you back to your chamber?"

I sighed. Why did everyone want to put me back in my room? Now that I was no longer a member of the Fellowship, did it suddenly make me a delicate flower too fragile for the real world and best kept safely on a shelf except for special occasions? I half expected Haldir to pop out of nowhere and have a knock-down-drag-out fight with Legolas over the honor of tucking me into bed.

"No, I would prefer a walk," I asked, hoping to sound nonchalant. Seeing the hurt flood back into his eyes, I hastily added, "You're welcome to join me, of course." Perhaps he could offer some insight into my current situation. Legolas smiled and, instead of offering his arm, took my hand. We continued in comfortable silence out toward the gardens while under the close watch of another set of blue Elven eyes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wahoooooo! Readers, it's been far too long. I must thank you for your unending support over the years. It's amazing to still get notifications about people adding my story to their Favorites and Alerts lists, so many years after I first published it. Please let me know what you think about the latest installment and expect to read many more soon!


End file.
